La soledad
by AnjuXIII
Summary: TERMINADA! ¿ké sucedería si Yumi regresa a Japón y kee, al volver después de 2 años, este con otro chico ke no es Ulrich? ¿ke hará Ulrich al respecto? q mal summary T.T...
1. La noticia

_**La soledad.**_

_**N/A: la siguiente historia es creación de mi, pero los personajes (a excepción de algunos) no son de mi propiedad. También dejo en claro que aquí todos tienen 15 años, pero Yumi va en un salón distinto… solo espero que les guste… xD**_

_

* * *

_

_**1ª parte: "La noticia…"**_

En plena clase de química había alguien que soñaba despierta **_(a mi siempre me pasa, solo que cuando estoy aburrida…),_** nadie podía despertarla de ese hermoso sueño. Nadie a excepción de la persona a quien amaba… y la campana para salir de clases…

-¡SI¡POR FIN SALIMOS DE ESTA ABURRIDA CLASE!- exclama exageradamente Odd.

-Por favor Odd no comiences de nuevo.- dice Ulrich mirando a su amigo.

-¡Hola chicos¿Cómo están?- dice Yumi, que apenas sintió la campana dejó su sueño a un lado y fue a encontrarse con la persona a quien ama.

-¡Muy bien Yumi! – responde Ulrich. _"y mejor si estoy contigo mi querida Yumi…"_ piensa.

-Saben que: tengo hambre y no puedo vivir sin comer.-

-Si, bueno, te entendemos Odd. Además ya es hora de comer.-

-Claro, vamos todos y aprovechamos de ver lo de la despedida de los cuartos medios¿si?- dice Yumi.

-Si, debemos ver las canciones y todo. Es difícil se la banda de la escuela.- comenta Aelita.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. ¿Quién irá a buscar una mesa hoy?-

-Yo iré Jeremie. Los espero allá.- dice Ulrich.

-Entonces yo te llevaré la bandeja Ulrich, no te preocupes.- dice Yumi.

Caminando hacia la mesa _"No puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos… pero, he tratado tantas veces que ya no se que hacer… y si…"_ los profundos pensamientos del joven francés **_(que aparte es muy guapo… jijiji…)_** fueron interrumpidos por alguien que no esperaba ver.

-Hola mi querido Ulrich¿Por qué estas tan solo¿Acaso tu querida Yumi te ha abandonado? No te deprimas por estupideces, yo te haré compañía.- dice Sissy.

-Eso no será necesario Sissy. Nosotros jamás dejaríamos solo a Ulrich porque somos sus amigos.- dice Yumi _"lastima que soy solo su amiga…"_ piensa.

-¡Ug! Está bien, me voy.- pasando por al lado de Yumi. –No creas que con esto me has ganado Yumi.- murmuró Sissy.

-¿Qué fue lo que murmuró Sissy, Yumi? Se veía muy enojada.- dice Odd lanzando una carcajada.

-Nada, solo estupideces… y bueno¿Cómo va la relación chicos?- pregunta Yumi mirando a Jeremie y Aelita.

-Va de maravilla Yumi, soy muy feliz al lado de Jeremie.-

-Claro que nos falta una sola cosa para ser completamente felices: encontrar el antivirus.-

-Vaya, ustedes son tan felices… como me gustaría encontrar a alguien… y ver que cierta persona confiese sus sentimientos…- comenta Odd.

Al mismo tiempo. -¡No digas tonterías Odd!- dicen Ulrich y Yumi.

-¡Hola Yumi! Tanto tiempo¡jajaja!- dice una chica pelirroja, de bonita figura y piel pálida que parecía conocer a Yumi.

-Tienes razón… ¡ah! Ellos son mis amigos, de los que tanto te hablé. Chicos ella se llama Ami y es mi nueva compañera de curso.-

-Hola Ami, me llamo Aelita, mucho gusto.-

-Yo soy Jeremie, el novio de Aelita.-

-Bon jour princesa, mi nombre es Odd Della Robbia y estoy a tus ordenes.- dice Odd besando la mano de Ami muy sonrojado.

-Y yo soy Ulrich, un gusto en conocerte Ami.- dice el joven, mirando a su amigo que quedó flechado al instante.

-Así que tú eres Ulrich. Yumi me ha hablado mucho de ti.-

-¡Ami¡Por favor no digas esas cosas!... por cierto, siéntate¿o vas a quedarte todo el día ahí parada?- dice la sonrojada japonesa.

-¿y desde cuando que estás aquí¿De donde vienes¿Te quedarás a alojar?...- pregunta Odd sin despegar la mirada de Ami.

-Eh… bueno… llegué esta mañana a Kadic, vengo de Japón y si, me quedaré a alojar.- responde Ami mirando a Odd _"que lindo es…"_ piensa.

-Es por eso que te llevaste bien de inmediato con Yumi, ambas son de Japón.- dijo Ulrich con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si… chicos… también debo decirles algo… que la verdad…-

Lastimadamente la campana había sonado y Yumi no pudo continuar sus palabras…

-Tendrá que ser después Yumi, ya tocaron y nos toca hacer educación física con Jim.- dijo Jeremie parándose de la mesa.

-Pero… está bien…- dice deprimida Yumi _"tampoco quiero hacerlos sentir mal…"_ piensa.

-Yumi¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Tal vez somos amigas desde esta mañana, pero puedes contar conmigo.- dijo Ami.

-Si… te contaré… pero no te sorprendas ni le digas a nadie. Quiero decírselos personalmente después…-

Mientras, en el pasillo de los dormitorios…

-¿Qué creen que nos quiera decir Yumi? Se veía algo triste…- pregunta Aelita.

-No lo se y me preocupa mucho. Yumi no es una de esas chicas que se deprime por todo. ¿Qué crees tu Odd?... ¿Odd?- dijo Ulrich.

-Si… como quieran…-

-Si que te dio fuerte Odd… bueno, hay que cambiarse o si no llegaremos tarde a clases.- comentó Jeremie.

Y en los vestidores…

-¿Cómo! Pero… eso es imposible… ¿y que harás con Ulrich?-

Sollozando. -No lo se… tenia planeado en la despedida de los cuartos medios decirle todo lo que siento… pero veo que no será posible…-

-Que pena… bueno, vamos a encontrarnos con los demás, porque si llegamos tarde a la clase de Jim nos castigará… y Yumi, de amiga a amiga… yo que tu le diría lo antes posible antes de…-

-Si… trataré de hacerlo Ami… lo intentaré…- dice Yumi limpiándose sus lágrimas antes de salir.

Y encontrándose cerca de la puerta de la escuela…

-Se demoraron mucho chicas… ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Aelita.

-¿eh?... Yumi estuvo llorando…- dice Ulrich mirando a lo lejos a Yumi.

-Pero… ¿Cómo te das cuenta de todo Ulrich? Yo la noto igual…- miró Odd y luego se quedó mirando a Ami.

Acercándose a las chicas. –Yumi¿Por qué estabas llorando¿Qué te entristeció tanto?- dice preocupado Ulrich.

-Bueno… nosotros saldremos a ver si la clase ya empezó…- dice Jeremie guiñando el ojo y haciendo que todos salgan para dejar a solas a la pareja.

-Yumi por favor respóndeme… ¿Por qué estabas llorando? No me gusta verte así.-

Lanzándose a los brazos de Ulrich y poniéndose a llorar. –Lo siento Ulrich… no puedo hacer nada… no hay nada para impedirlo ahora…-

-¿Qué¿Qué cosa Yumi? Me estás preocupando de veras_.-_

-Ulrich… me tendré que mudar nuevamente a Japón…-

-No… esto es imposible… estas bromeando Yumi… ¿no es cierto?...- dice Ulrich con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lamentablemente no Ulrich… no quiero volver a Japón y separarme de ti y los demás… no quiero…-

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas Yumi… no quiero que me dejes solo…- dice Ulrich derramando sus lágrimas.

-Creo que Yumi le tuvo que decir todo…- dijo entristecida Ami.

-¿Qué cosa princesa?... es cierto¿Por qué Yumi estaba llorando?- le dijo Odd.

-Es que… se que no debo decirlo yo… pero… Yumi tiene que volver a Japón…-

-¿QUÉ!... ahora entiendo porque Yumi estaba llorando… ¡pero eso es terrible¡Perderemos una camarada en la lucha con XANA!- exclamó Jeremie.

-¿XANA?... ¡ah! Debe ser de lo que hablo Yumi… bueno…- mirando a donde estaban los otros dos. -… lo mejor será dejarlos solos…-

-Jeremie¿Dónde están tus amigos Yumi y Ulrich?- pregunta enfadado Jim.

-Ellos… bueno… Ulrich no se sintió bien y se quedó en su habitación y Yumi está hablando con el director por un pequeño inconveniente en su familia…-

-Pobre de ambos… y yo que pensé que todo estaría bien…- dice deprimida Aelita.

-Me deprime saber que los dos enamorados, cuando estaban ya decididos a estar juntos se tengan que separar…- comenta Odd.

Apoyándose en el hombro de Odd. –Nada podemos hacer… solo dejarlos solos…- dijo Ami, bastante sonrojada por cierto.

Yumi y Ulrich lloraban desconsoladamente en el pasillo de los dormitorios, ambos juntos y ambos destrozados al saber que, aunque su amor fuera correspondido, no podrían estar juntos…

Continuará…

* * *

**_que tal? No esta tan mal, o si?... solo les pido que me dejen reviews. Con unos 4 que tenga podré seguir con esto….. aunque ya tengo escrito hasta la 4ª parte xD……… solo diganme si les gusta o no y yo pongo todo lo que tengo en mi compu…… HASTA LA PROXIMA! xD_**


	2. Nuestra última lucha

_**Hola a todos! gracias a las personas que me mandaron reviews y solo para complaserlas aqui va la segunda parte de mi fic:**_

_**2ª parte: "Nuestra última lucha…"**_

Había transcurrido ya la ultima semana que tendría que pasar Yumi… y hoy era el penúltimo día… Ulrich no hallaba como decirle a Yumi lo que sentía, aunque fuera antes de que se fuera… no encontraba las palabras que decirle…

-¿y que tal si le escribes una canción? Siempre tienes buenas ideas…- comenta Odd.

-Tienes razón… ordenaré mis ideas y le escribiré una canción…-

-¡Chicos! El director nos está citando a todos en el gimnasio. Al parecer quiere hacer pública la noticia de Yumi…- dice Jeremie algo agitado.

-Iré por Yumi y Ami… les diré todo por el camino.-

-Está bien Aelita, las esperamos en el escenario…- dice Ulrich recordando que sus sentimientos estaban contra el reloj…

-¿Qué?... ay no… y yo que no quería que nadie se enterara…- exclamó Yumi muy nerviosa.

-bueno Yumi, debemos ir al escenario como dice Aelita. Se que es difícil decir adiós pero hay que hacerlo…- explica Ami.

-Si… vamos…- dice Yumi sin otra opción.

En el escenario. –Alumnos: debo comunicarles que la vocalista de la banda escolar, Yumi Ishiyama se tendrá que ir a su país natal por cuestiones familiares. Es por eso que he reunido a todo el colegio para darle nuestra despedida y pedirle que junto a la banda canten la última canción. Señorita Ishiyama¿puede subir al escenario por favor? también que suban sus amigos.- dice el director.

Tomando el micrófono. –Amigos… bueno yo… lo siento si ya es muy tarde para decirlo, pero disfrute mucho estar en Kadic y que siempre estaré en contacto con ustedes… y bueno, para que seguir aburriéndolos¡¡¡a cantar!- dice animada Yumi, claro que por dentro se estaba muriendo.

Y después de algunas canciones, Yumi y Ulrich no pudieron soportar tanta tristeza y ambos, al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a llorar…

Cuando pasótodo eso, todos se fueron a reunir en la habitación de Jeremie, solo que…

-¿y donde está Ami? No puedo estar sin ella…- exclama dramáticamente Odd.

-Pues si no puedes estar sin ella deberías decirle todo lo que sientes.- dijo Jeremie mirando a Odd.

-También falta Yumi… iré a su salón para buscarla. Tal vez esté ahí con Ami.-

Mientras Ulrich iba camino al salón, se puso a pensar en la letra de la canción que estaba componiendo _"me pregunto si a Yumi le gustará…"…_ y al llegar al salón…

_-' Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte, que eres mío que no te cambio por ninguno, que por tenerte desvalido, quiero decirte que te amo porque eres tan igual a mi cuando por nada discutimos y luego te cierras en ti…'-_ dejando de cantar. –y¿Cómo crees que está?- pregunta Yumi.

-Me encantó. Estoy segura que a él le gustará también.- exclamó Ami.

"_¿A quien?... y si… esa canción es para otra persona…"_ pensaba Ulrich. –Hola chicas, las necesitamos en la habitación de Jeremie. Hay una pequeña reunión.-

Sorprendida y sonrojada. -Bueno Ulrich… iremos de inmediato.- dijo Yumi escondiendo la canción.

Sonando su celular. -¿Quién será?... es Jeremie… ¿si¿Qué sucede?... si, en seguida vamos… Jeremie dijo que había cambios de planes. XANA atacó.-

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo. ¿No acompañas Ami?- le pregunta Yumi a su amiga.

-Claro, iré con ustedes a Lyoko.- dijo Ami con entusiasmo.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigían rápidamente a la fábrica, cuando…

-¡Ami cuidado!- exclama Yumi, cubriendo a su amiga del ataque que XANA había enviado.

-¡Yumi!... de adonde apareció ese chorro de agua… oh no… Ami adelántate, yo me llevaré a Yumi antes de que esto se inunde completamente.- dice Ulrich.

-¿seguro que estarás bien?- pregunta Ami.

-Claro. ¡Ahora ve!- dice Ulrich, tratando de despertar a Yumi _"sólo espero que no haya tragado tanta agua… sino yo…"_ piensa.

-Ulrich… ¿Qué sucedió?...-

-No te preocupes, ahora solo debemos salir de aquí. Yumi sube a mi espalda.-

La pareja salió del establecimiento ya casi con el agua en la cintura. Ahora debían ir a los scanners…

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto?... ¿Cómo va todo Odd?- pregunta Jeremie que ya estaba en la fabrica.

-Bien, pero pronto necesitaré ayuda.- responde Odd que ya estaba en Lyoko protegiendo a Aelita.

-Komichiwa Jeremie¿Dónde están Odd y Aelita?- dice Ami llegando toda empapada donde Jeremie.

-¡Rápido! Tendrás que ir tu Ami a ayudar a Odd en Lyoko. ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Deben venir en camino… entonces¿voy a los scanners?- pregunta Ami.

-¡si, rápido! Debemos apresurarnos antes de que la fabrica se llene de agua.- dice Jeremie mirando al suelo. –Bueno, transfiriendo a Ami… escaneando y ¡virtualización!-

-¡Hola princesita, bienvenida a Lyoko!- dijo Odd al ver a Ami.

-Muy bien¡¡¡pongámonos en acción!- dice Ami tomando su arma.

-Disculpa el atraso Jeremie, hubo un pequeño problema con agua. Iré rápido a los scanners y no dejes que Yumi vaya a Lyoko.- dice Ulrich dejando a Yumi con Jeremie y marchándose a los scanners.

-Pero… ¡ug¡A veces me pregunto por que me enamoré de alguien como él!- comenta Yumi poniéndose de pie.

-Lo único que te digo Yumi es que el corazón no se manda y al llamado de cupido siempre responde. Bueno, si alguien es desvirtualizado te mandaré Yumi.- dice Jeremie mirando a su amiga.

-Veo que Ami ya se adaptó aquí a Lyoko.- comenta Ulrich.

-Si, aunque todavía me da un poco de miedo eso de que me golpee un láser.-

-Bueno chicos, vamos a desactivar la torre o Yumi y Jeremie se ahogarán.- dice Aelita poniéndose en marcha.

Mirando hacia la torre. –Creo que XANA se ha acordado de nosotros y nos mandó a unos cangrejos.- dice Odd.

-Tengan cuidado, en especial tu Ami. Te quedan muy pocos puntos.- dice Jeremie.

-Muy bien: Odd tu encárgate del de la derecha, Ami tu el del centro y yo iré a la izquierda. Aelita corre.-

Y comienza el ataque. Odd fue el primero en acabar con su cangrejo y al ver que su amada Ami tenia problemas, fue a ayudarle… sin tener resultados…

Desvaneciéndose. –Odd…- fueron sus últimas palabras.

-¡no voy a dejar las cosas así¡¡¡FLECHA LÁSER!- exclama Odd destruyendo al cangrejo y siendo desvirtualizado por el mismo.

_-_Muy bien Yumi, es tu turno. Ve rápido a ayudar a Ulrich o tal vez no te lo encuentres allá.- le dijo Jeremie preparando la virtualización.

Yumi partió rápidamente Lyoko, sin dejar de pensar que tal vez esta seria su ultima batalla ahí…

-Muy bien Aelita, ve a la torre. Yo distraigo al cangrejo.-

-Claro, ten cuidado.- dijo Aelita dirijiendose a la torre.

-Serás destruido… ¡impacto!- exclama Ulrich clavando su espada en el cangrejo y llegando Yumi justo en el momento en que él, al ser impactado por el ultimo disparo del cangrejo, salio disparado hacia el vacío…

-¡Ulrich!- exclama Yumi corriendo para salvar a su amado. –Resiste, ya te tengo Ulrich…-

Subiendo. –Gracias Yumi… no pensé que vendrías justo ahora.- dice Ulrich que ya estaba en tierra firme _"y esto me recuerda al día en que casi nos…"_ piensa.

-Creo que… esta será mi ultima torre… mi ultima virtualización… la ultima vez que te salvo…-

Abrazándola. –Yumi, no quiero que te deprimas… y tampoco quiero que llegue el día de mañana…-

-Creo que fue bueno que nos desvirtualizaran. Necesitan estar a solas… es solo que ahora estamos contra el reloj. Si Aelita no desactiva la torre nos ahogaremos...- comentó Odd con el agua en sus hombros.

Mirándola a los ojos. –Yumi yo… quería decirte que…-

Acariciando su rostro. –Ulrich… no digas nada…-

Ambos chicos se iba acercando para terminar en lo que podría haber sido su primer beso, claro que como en la ocasión anterior…

_-_Chicos, ya desactivé la torre.-

Reaccionando. –Bueno… pasaremos por este día nuevamente Ulrich.-

-Es cierto…- responde _"si tan solo Aelita se hubiera tardado mas… como me gustaría que XANA atacara todo este día para estar mas tiempo contigo Yumi"_ piensa entristecido.

-¡Regresar al pasado ahora!-

Y comenzó de nuevo el penúltimo día de Yumi en Francia, el cual pasó rápidamente. A la noche…

-¡Ulrich por favor duérmete ya!- exclama Odd.

_-'Aun ni siquiera te tengo y… y…'_ ¡ug¡¡¡Por que no se me ocurre nada!-

-Descansa un poco Ulrich. Dormir te relajará y te vendrán ideas a la cabeza. Te hará bien soñar con Yumi.- dice Odd lanzando una risotada.

-Tal vez tengas razón Odd… dare un paseo primero antes de dormir. Necesito relajarme…- y salió de la habitación.

Mientras, en la casa de Yumi…

-Me pregunto si él… estará despierto como yo, o si piensa en mi como yo lo hago… de todos modos tendré que dejar de amarlo…- dice Yumi saliendo de sus ojos una pequeña lágrima.

-No entiendo por que se me ocurrió venir justo a este lugar. Bueno… ¿eh? La ventana de Yumi está abierta…- murmura Ulrich _"¿y si entro a verla?"_ piensa. -¡no comiences con tus locuras Ulrich!- exclama Ulrich meneando la cabeza.

-Será tanto el amor que siento por él que hasta escucho su voz… aunque fue muy real…- dice Yumi poniéndose de pie.

Asomándose por la ventana. -¡Yumi!... no pensé… que estuvieras despierta, por eso yo…-

-¿Ulrich que haces aquí!... no te quedes en la ventana o mis vecinos llamarán a la policía…- dice Yumi _"No, esto si que no es un sueño…"_ piensa.

-Lo siento… por venir tan tarde. Es que no podía dormir y bueno… mis pies me trajeron hasta aquí…-

-No te preocupes. Yo tampoco podía dormir y también tenia planeado salir un rato… ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta juntos?...-

-Claro… pero… ¿no te dirán nada tus padres si no te encuentran?-

-No te preocupes Ulrich. Mientras no se despierten estaré bien… bueno… voy a cambiarme…-

-Te espero… afuera…- dice Ulrich sonrojado.

"_No puedo creer que por fin voy a estar a solas con Ulrich. Me pondré muy bonita… D"_ piensa Yumi mientras se cambiaba ropa.

"_No entiendo por que al final me decidí a subir por su ventana… y además estaba despierta… bueno, todo resultó bien… D"_ piensa Ulrich mientras esperaba afuera.

-Ulrich ya estoy lista, voy a bajar.- dice Yumi mirando por la ventana.

Al bajar, el joven francés quedó pasmado al ver a su "mejor amiga" con el vestido que una vez le llevó a Sissy para que se hiciera pasar por Yumi…

-Y¿Cómo me veo?- dice sonrojada Yumi.

-Eh… te ves… te ves… te ves hermosa…- "ay no¿Por qué mi boca me traiciona?" piensa.

Más sonrojada. –Bueno… ¿vamos?-

-¡claro! Demos una vuelta…- dice Ulrich muy sonrojado y tratando tímidamente de tomar la mano de Yumi.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**_y, que tal? espero que me dejen reviews por favor... los necesito para saber que es lo que piensan de mi fic... ojala que les haya gustado esta segunda parte y... creo que nada mas... (¨,) hasta la proxima!_**


	3. Un cruel adiós

_**HOLA! volvi! no resisto a la petición de los demas y kise poner la 3ª parte... y sin otro comentario, los dejo con el fic:**_

_**3ª parte: "Un cruel adiós…"**_

Ulrich y Yumi se encaminaron (tomados de la mano por fin) hacia el bosque, cerca de "La ermita"…

-Yumi… yo… quería preguntarte… nos recordarás siempre¿no?-

-Claro. Yo jamás olvidaré todo lo que pasé contigo y los demás…-

-Pues a mi… me costará mucho olvidar todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros… y me encantaría que desde lejos sigamos juntos… no se si me entiendes…- dice Ulrich muy nervioso.

-Claro que te entiendo, ya que estoy pasando por lo mismo que tu… ¡ay no, ya es muy tarde!- dice Yumi mirando su reloj.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa…-

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la joven japonesa, y cuando llegaron…

-Bueno Ulrich… fue un gusto pasar esta noche a ti, ya tengo que entrar…-

-Yumi… yo…- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que su cuerpo actuó y terminaron en un apasionado beso.

"_Ulrich… no puedo creer lo que me está pasando…"_ piensa sorprendida Yumi.

Separándose y abrazándola. –Perdóname por lo que hice pero… tenia que hacerlo…- dice Ulrich con su amada Yumi entre sus brazos.

-No te preocupes Ulrich… yo también quería hacerlo desde hace mucho…- dice Yumi sonrojada entre los brazos de Ulrich.

-Será mejor que me vaya Yumi… o me descubrirán en la escuela…- dice Ulrich soltando a Yumi.

-Está bien… mañana nos vemos… por ultima vez…- dice Yumi volteando y subiendo a su ventana.

Después de esa romántica escena, ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a tratar de conciliar el sueño…

-Vamos Ulrich, dime a donde fuiste… aunque… viendo como llegaste de feliz y de sonrojado, fuiste a ver a Yumi¿o no?- dice Odd mirando a su amigo que estaba tendido en su cama.

-¿y que hay si fui o no?- dice Ulrich tapando su cara con la almohada.

-Algo pasó¿no es cierto? Vamos dime.-

-¡Está bien!... Yumi y yo… nos… nos…-

-¿SE QUE!-

Mirando a su amigo. -¡NOS BESAMOS¿Y QUE!- dice Ulrich volviéndose a tapar con la almohada.

-¡POR FIN¡COMO FUE¡QUE TE DIJO¡CUÉNTAME TODO!-

-Silencio Odd, recuerda que hay gente durmiendo y que Jim vigila los pasillos… bueno…- bostezando. –Me voy a dormir…- y se tapó con las sábanas.

Para ambos jóvenes esa noche sería inolvidable, en especial porque Yumi se tendría que ir y con ese beso se veía la sinceridad de ambos. Y al otro día, después de la clase de química…

-Rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido…- murmura Ulrich mientras esperaba a sus amigos.

-No te desesperes Ulrich. Aun queda tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto.- dice Jeremie de lo más tranquilo.

-Pero Jeremie, debes pensar en Ulrich. Será la ultima vez que verá a Yumi.- dice Aelita mirando a su novio.

-Si, es cierto. Pero jamás podrá olvidar lo de anoche…- dice Odd haciendo gracias a sus palabras.

-Komichiwa chicos. Hoy es el día¿no es cierto?- pregunta Ami asomándose por la puerta del salón.

-Claro Ami…- mirando a su amigo. -¿me decías algo Odd?- pregunta Ulrich con una mirada picara.

-¿yo?... nada, amigo mío…- responde Odd mirando a Ami.

-Bueno¿vamos a ir o no?- pregunta Jeremie.

-¡claro que si!- exclama Ulrich.

El grupo de amigos iba rápidamente a la salida del establecimiento, cuando…

-¡Ulrich Stern, necesito hablar contigo!- exclama Jim, junto al director.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta preocupado Ulrich.

-Fuiste sorprendido afuera del establecimiento a horas de la noche y no podemos dejarte sin castigo.- dice Jim tomando a Ulrich del brazo.

-Ulrich, debo recordarte que a ciertas horas de la noche no puedes salir de la escuela. Por eso, tendrás que quedarte desde este momento en el salón de música con Jim.- decreta el director.

-No, por favor señor director, hoy no… tengo que despedirme de Yumi, será la ultima vez que la veo. ¡Tenga compasión de mí!- exclama Ulrich siendo arrastrado por Jim.

-¡Ay no, pobre Ulrich¿Qué haremos!- exclama desesperada Aelita.

-No podemos hacer nada…- dice Jeremie resignado.

-¡Yumi!- grita Ulrich lleno de lágrimas.

-¿eh?... sentí como si me llamaran…- comenta Yumi camino al aeropuerto.

-Debe ser tu imaginación hija.- responde su madre.

Por una extraña razón, Yumi fue invadida por la preocupación y la tristeza… como si presintiera que Ulrich no podría ir a verla… mientras…

-Como si fuera poco, a XANA se le ocurrió atacar ahora.- dice Ami camino a la fábrica.

-No podemos hacer nada más que cumplir con el deber de salvar el mundo…- dice Jeremie.

-Me entristece saber que no podremos ir a ver a Yumi por última vez… al igual que Ulrich…- murmura Aelita.

-Bueno… no debemos debilitarnos con pensamientos negativos o XANA nos ganará… ¡SALVEMOS AL MUNDO!- exclama Odd animando a sus amigos.

Los chicos iban hacia la fábrica para detener el ataque de XANA antes de que se materializara en el mundo real. No podían dejar que XANA se hiciera mas fuerte regresando al pasado, por eso debían detener sus ataques antes de que aparecieran en la tierra. Mientras Ulrich…

"_¿Por qué¿Cómo se habrán enterado?... y yo que le iba a decir todo a Yumi… maldición…"_ piensa Ulrich golpeando la mesa.

-Yumi, tenemos que subir al avión… te veo muy extraña¿te sucede algo?- pregunta la madre muy preocupada.

-No es nada mamá, estoy bien… es solo que…-

-Si es porque quieres ver a tus amigos, no podrá ser posible. Se han retrasado así que no creo que vengan.- dice el padre de la chica.

"_Ulrich… no quiero… quiero seguir aquí en Francia…"_ piensa -¡NO QUIERO IRME!- exclama Yumi mientras escapa de sus padres.

Yumi no podía soportar la idea de irse sin ver a Ulrich. No podía irse sin decirle cuanto lo amaba. Mientras Ulrich…

-Por favor Jim entiéndeme. Necesito ir a ver a Yumi, será la última vez que nos veamos, ya que ella se irá del país. Vamos, si quieres me acompañas, pero déjame ir…- suplica el chico.

-Lo siento, pero debiste pensar antes de salir a escondidas por la noche Ulrich.- dice Jim.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando… se lo prometí a Yumi… pero…"_ piensa –Ya no puedo hacer nada…- murmura Ulrich derramando sus lágrimas.

-No puedo creerlo… me lo había prometido… y no hay rastro de él… no lo entiendo… ¿me habrá abandonado para siempre?... ¿Por qué me besó anoche si no siente nada por mi?... ¿fue para ilusionarme y dejarme tirada?... quiero verte Ulrich…- murmuraba Yumi entre sollozos.

-Yumi, aquí estas. Vamos, no llores y subamos al avión que está a punto de despegar.- dice su madre abrazándola.

_-_Claro mamá… la verdad… es que ya no tengo motivo alguno para estar aquí… ya me di cuenta que no importo en este lugar…- dice Yumi con una mirada de rencor.

Fue tanta la decepción de Yumi que por un momento sintió que odiaba con toda su alma a Ulrich, y claro, a sus amigos. Jamás imaginó que ellos la dejarían sola y menos se le pasó por la mente que Ulrich podía estar castigado o XANA había atacado de nuevo.

Ulrich miraba por la ventana, mas angustiado que nunca. ¿Qué diría Yumi de él¿Se habría enfadado? No podía dejar de pensar en ella, hasta que vio la hora…

"_Su avión ya despegó… debe ir pasando por aquí en unos segundos…"_ piensa Ulrich mirando por la ventana.

Cuando Ulrich comenzó a buscar por el cielo, los demás ya venían de derrotar a XANA…

-¡miren, es el avión de Yumi!- exclama Ami.

-Adiós a una gran amiga… pobre de ella, no pudimos ir a verla.- dice desanimado Odd.

-Lo que mas me apena es que ni Ulrich ni Yumi pudieran decirse lo que sentían… y ni siquiera pudieron verse por última vez.- dice Aelita.

-Tienes razón, son ellos los que están viviendo este infierno y no nosotros… me apena mucho…- dice Jeremie.

-¡el avión de Yumi!...- exclama Ulrich por la ventana. _"Adiós mi amada princesita… siempre te recordaré…"_ piensa mientras se pone a llorar.

"_Kadic… la fabrica… Lyoko… XANA… mis amigos… Ulrich…"_ piensa Yumi mirando por la ventana del avión. –Adiós…-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**que mala soy, no?... hasta a mi me dio pena mi pobre Ulrich... XD... pero espero que haya sido del agrado de todos y... DEJEN REVIEWS! me encanta cuando lo hacen y me gusta saber sus opiniones... y... nada mas... pronto seguire actualizando mi fic asi q NOS VEMOS:D**_


	4. Un dolor inmenso versión Ulrich

_**HOLAS A TODOS:P... toy de vuelta... gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews... aki les dejo la 4ª parte con un nombre muy particular :P...**_

_**4ª parte: "Un dolor inmenso (versión Ulrich)…"**_

'_Han pasado ya 2 años de tu partida… claro, sin noticias tuyas. Siento que ya te he olvidado, creo… lo único que sé, es que cuando te fuiste, dejaste un gran vacío en mi. Todos se preocupaban por mi y lo único que me limitaba a decir era que no me pasaba nada, que estaría bien… pero no era así…'_

-Vamos Ulrich. No te hace bien estar todo el tiempo así. ¡Anímate!- _'me decía Odd mientras hacia sus estupideces para alegrarme.'_

-Ya déjame Odd. Quiero estar solo¿si?- _'respondía cada vez que mi mejor amigo y cualquier persona trataba de animarme.'_

'_Al parecer fue tanta mi depresión que incluso me refugie en Sissy para pasar mis penas. Tal vez en ese momento solo quería olvidarme de todo…'_

-Ulrich querido¿Qué tal si salimos hoy?- _'me preguntó una tarde fría de invierno, o al menos eso percibí… todo era invierno para mi.'_

-Claro… Sissy. Te veo después…- _'no podía creer lo que por depresión y solo para distraerme podría hacer.'_

'_Aunque… creo que eso no fue lo peor… esa tarde, cometí el peor y mayor de mis errores…'_

-Sissy… yo… quería preguntarte algo…- _'dije.'_

-Claro mi Ulrich, dime lo que quieras.-_ 'me contestó tan… tan… bueno, como es ella.'_

-Yo… quería… Sissy¿quieres… ser mí… novia?- _'dije al fin. Como me arrepiento de eso.'_

-¡claro que si Ulrich¡Me haz hecho la chica más feliz del mundo!- _'y se lanzó hacia mi.'_

**Yumi se ha marchado para no volver,**

**El tren de la mañana llega ya sin ella,**

**Es solo un corazón con alma de metal**

**En esa niebla gris que envuelve la ciudad…**

'_No puedo creer aun lo que hice ¡todo por mi estúpida desesperación!... y con lo único que me di cuenta que aun pensaba en "ella" fue la canción que había empezado poco a poco a escribir…'_

**Su banco está vacío, Yumi sigue en mí,**

**Le siento respirar, pienso que sigue aquí,**

**Ni la distancia enorme puede dividir**

**Dos corazones y un solo latir…**

-¿Qué¿Cómo que estas de novio con Sissy¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- _'exclamó mi mejor amigo al contárselo.'_

-Odd tiene razón. Tú siempre haz detestado a Sissy. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto Ulrich?- _'me preguntó Aelita.'_

-Ulrich, no pensé que llegarías a estos extremos. Me pregunto que diría Yumi si estuviera aquí…- _'me regañaba Jeremie.'_

-Ahora veo que fue mejor que Yumi se fuera de aquí, o si no tu la hubieras hecho sufrir mucho mas que estando lejos de Francia.- _'me dijo enfadada Ami.'_

'_Todos estaban algo molestos con mi decisión…'_

**Quizás si tú piensas en mí,**

**Si a nadie tu quieres hablar,**

**Si tú te escondes como yo**

**Si huyes de todo y si te vas**

**Pronto a la cama sin cenar,**

**Si aprietas fuerte contra ti**

**La almohada y te echas a llorar,**

**Si tú no sabes cuanto mal te hará la soledad…**

'_No podía dejar que mi tristeza aumentara, debía distraerme de alguna forma, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Ni siquiera en Lyoko recuperaba mis ánimos, sin Yumi mi vida se reducía a nada… Yumi ¿hace cuanto que no mencionaba ese nombre? Claro, desde que estoy con Sissy no he podido mencionarla y creo que es mejor así…'_

**Miro en mi diario tu fotografía**

**Con ojos de una chica un poco tímida**

**La aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que**

**Estás aquí entre ingles y matemáticas…**

-Ulrich todos los días veo que escribes algo¿Qué es?- _'me preguntó Odd un día.'_

-Es solo… una canción… que tal vez un día te la muestre.- _'fue lo único que le dije y preferí guardarla en un lugar seguro.'_

-¿Qué fue lo que te limitó a estar con Sissy?- _'siguió interrogándome.'_

-Creo que fue mi pena…-

-Si fuera tú ni en sueños andaría con Sissy.-

**Tu padre y sus consejos con monotonía**

**Por causa del trabajo y otras tonterías**

**Te ha llevado lejos sin contar contigo**

**Te ha dicho un día lo comprenderás…**

-Odd, eso lo dices porque tú eres feliz junto a Ami. ¡Ustedes no tuvieron los mismos problemas que yo!... ahora déjame tranquilo¿si?- _'le dije algo enfadado.'_

'_Me había olvidado de eso: mi mejor amigo tenía novia. Jeremie con Aelita, Odd con Ami y yo… con Sissy…'_

**Quizás si tú piensas en mí,**

**Con los amigos deberás**

**Tratando solo de olvidad,**

**No es nada fácil la verdad.**

**En clases ya no puedo más**

**Y por las tardes es peor,**

**No tengo ganas de estudiar,**

**Por ti mi pensamiento va…**

'_Mis largas noches, para el colmo, no me dejaban dormir. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía una imagen del pasado o simplemente tenia pesadillas. Mi vida dependía demasiado del pasado y a veces llegaba a pensar ¿Qué pasará si cierro las puertas de mi pasado?...'_

**Es imposible dividir así**

**La vida de los dos,**

**Por eso espérame, cariño mío,**

**Conserva la ilusión…**

'_Tal vez… ocurriría lo mismo que sucedería con Aelita y su virus: yo moriría. Dependía tanto de eso que llegué a temerle al presente y al futuro. Jamás pensé en lo mal que me encontraba…'_

**La soledad entre los dos,**

**Este silencio en mi interior**

**Es el que tú debes pasar así,**

**La vida sin tu amor,**

**Por eso espérame porque**

**Esto no puede suceder,**

**Es imposible separar así**

**La vida de los dos…**

'_Todo lo que viví… ese infierno por fin después de dos años ya pertenece al pasado… o eso pensé…'_

**La soledad…**

'_Una tarde calida de primavera, muy parecida a la de ese día. Paseaba junto a Sissy cerca de la puerta de la escuela… justo después de dos años… recordé lo que realmente sentía por Yumi…'_

-Yumi…-

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

como esta? creo que esta vez me pase :P... espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña modificacion de la cancion La soledad de Laura Pausini... ah! keria responder a los reviews enviados (aunq sean pocos) pero bueno...:

Fabysfafa: gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas! realmente eres muy buena al decir lo que piensas y claro que voy a continuar muy pronto...

ella-shin: bueno, como ya vez lo segui :P... espero que te guste todo lo que he puesto y muchas gracias por todo...

isabel: claro! ahora que toy inspirada realmente voy a terminarlo pronto... aunque despues no se con que me voy a divertir :P... gracias por tu review...

GotichGirl: pediste un songfic y aki esta... desde hace tiempo tenia planeado esto :D... ah! y despues habra otro songfic por si te interesa... gracias por todo...

lyokonita: realmente soy cruel?... creo que si... pero bueno... me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y cumpli tu peticion de poner el 4 capitulo...

sarckOfagOs: si fui muy mala con Yumi y lo se! solo espero q este capitulo te haya gustado y de todos modos muchas gracias...ah! me encanta como escribes y espero q continues con tu fic "¿sabrias guardar un secreto?" porfis q ta muy bueno :P...

GRACIAS A TODOS!

dejen reviews!... bueno, hasta la proxima!


	5. Un dolor inmenso versión Yumi

_**HOLIS A TODOS! por fin estoy de vuelta despues de un tiempito... bueno, para ke aburrirlos con mis cosas, aki les va mi fic:**_

_**5ª parte: "Un dolor inmenso (versión Yumi)…"**_

'_Por fin después de dos años… no puedo creer que todo el dolor que sentí al irme. Creo que lo único bueno de este viaje de vuelta a Japón fue estar con mis amigos, y claro, conocer a la persona que durante un año es mi novio y me acompaña ahora en mi regreso…'_

-¡Yumi¡¡¡Que sorpresa verte de nuevo!-_ 'exclamó Mei, una de mis mejores amigas.'_

-¡Al fin ha vuelto la chica mas popular de la escuela!- _'gritó Chris, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, casi mi hermano :P.'_

-¡por favor chicos¡¡¡No hagan sonrojarme!... también me da gusto volver a verlos…- _'les dije, aunque aun recordaba el internado Kadic…'_

'_No se exactamente si mis amigos… se habían dado cuenta de que apenas llegué a Japón… estaba triste. Me hacía falta Francia, el país del amor… y vaya que tienen razón al llamarle así. Allí conocí mi primer y único amor… claro, en ese entonces…'_

-Yumi, cuando te fuiste llegó un chico de Inglaterra y es muy guapo.- _'me dijo Mei, ese día que había llegado.'_

-¿a si¿Y como se llama?- _'le pregunté. No se por que se me ocurrió preguntar eso si yo no tenia ojos mas que para mi francesito… XD'_

-Creo que ya sé de quien habla Mei. Siempre le brillan los ojos extrañamente cuando habla de William.- _'miraba algo enfadado Chris a Mei. Me recordaba a Jeremie cuando se ponía celoso de Odd por Aelita… XD'_

-¿William?... ¡ah! El chico nuevo. Se ve que debe ser guapo como Chris se ve… algo enojado…- '_dije lanzando una risita, que claro, era falsa.'_

'_No podía creer que mis dos mejores amigos estuvieran en la misma situación mía. Lo único distinto es… que yo jamás supe lo que él sentía por mi… lo único que deseaba era que a Chris no le pasara lo mismo que a mi y se marchara para Estados Unidos sin decirle a Mei lo que sentía…'_

-Yumi, te veo algo triste desde que llegaste. ¿Te sucedió algo malo allá en Francia?- _'me preguntó mi amiga, después de observarme por todo un mes.'_

-No… es solo que… yo… no quiero acordarme de eso Mei…- _'le respondí al borde de las lágrimas.'_

-Puedes confiar en mi, amiga. Solo cuéntame lo que te tiene así y listo.- _'me dijo acercándose a mí.'_

'_Y sin resistir más le conté todo… como conocí a mis amigos, el internado Kadic, la fabrica, Lyoko, XANA, y a… a…'_

-…Ulrich…-

-Hola. Te ves algo sola. No te había visto nunca aquí¿Cómo te llamas? Y… ¿Por qué lloras¡Ah! Me llamo William Dunbar, mucho gusto.- _'me dijo cuando me vio arrinconada llorando un día frío de invierno… o eso percibí…'_

-Hola… me llamo Yumi Ishiyama. ¿Así que tu eres William?- _'pregunté entre sollozos y observándolo.'_

'_Jamás imaginé lo que sucedería después de un tiempo junto a él. Claro, no podía hacerlo porque mi pasado me invadía y me llenaba de tristeza. Aunque me daba miedo olvidar lo que había vivido en Francia, tanto que un día…'_

-¿y por que no reflexionas y cierras la puerta de tus tormentos?- _'me dijo Chris, que extrañamente se había levantado con "poesía en su alma"…'_

-¡NO¡¡¡NO QUIERO OLVIDAR LO PASADO¡¡¡NO PODRÍA!-

-Pero Yumi, Chris tiene razón. Lo que viviste en Francia te hizo cambiar y no te hace ver ni disfrutar lo que vives ahora… tienes que olvidar.- _'me trató de tranquilizar Mei.'_

-¡NO¡¡¡¡¡NO VOY A OLVIDAR JAMÁS LO QUE PASÉ EN FRANCIA¡¡¡¡¡NO VOY A OLVIDAR JAMÁS A ULRICH!- _'grité con todas mis fuerzas y por lo que recuerdo, me puse como loca…'_

'_No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. ¿Estaba haciendo un berrinche?... claro, que eso cambió ahora, después de 2 años de no verlo… pero al terminar ese día…'_

-Hola Yumi. Te veías un poco mal en la hora de almuerzo. ¿Qué te tenia así? Y… si se puede saber¿Quién es Ulrich?- _'me preguntó William, nuevamente tratando de animarme.'_

-No… fue uno de mis ataques de histeria. Es extraño que me preguntes quien es Ulrich…- _'le dije mas calmada.'_

-Es que como gritaste: "no voy a olvidar jamás a Ulrich" me llamó mucho la atención.- _'me dijo.'_

-Bueno… yo… no quise decir eso… es solo que…- _'le dije muy sonrojada. No recordaba lo que había gritado…'_

-Te entiendo. Por amor uno no se da cuenta de lo que hace, pero…- _'me dijo algo deprimido.'_

-¿pero que, William? De repente te pusiste un poco cabizbajo y me preocupa verte así.- _'le dije. Es extraño, en ese momento me sentí muy sonrojada... algo extraño me sucedia, pero no era un sentimiento... no aun…'_

-¿te preocupaste por mi?... Yumi…- _'me contesto algo sonrojado William.'_

-Yo… bueno, si. William, se que… es poco el tiempo que hemos pasado, pero yo…-

-No me digas nada Yumi… soy yo el que tengo que decirte algo.- _'me dijo mirándome a los ojos.'_

-William yo… creo que no… aun no es tiempo para…-

-Yumi, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamoré profundamente de ti.- _'me dijo finalmente.'_

-Yo… William yo… no puedo por ahora…-

-¿es por ese tal Ulrich¿Es por eso que no tengo oportunidad?- _'me dijo algo desesperado y enojado.'_

-¡no estoy diciendo que no tienes oportunidad! Es solo que, como tú ya sabes, por ahora no quiero olvidar a Ulrich. ¡Por muy lejos que esté no lo quiero olvidar!- _'le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.'_

-Está bien Yumi… pero no creas que me he resignado. Haré lo que sea para que te olvides de Ulrich y así seas mi novia.- _'me dijo besándome en la frente y marchándose de donde estábamos.'_

'_No imaginé que el chico nuevo, el cual tenia locas a todas las chicas de la escuela y que apenas conocía, se había enamorado de mi… ¡DE MI! Y justo cuando pasaba por mi crisis llamada Ulrich… T.T… de todos modos, durante todo este tiempo que le di a William, me hizo varios regalos y proposiciones, y claro, cada vez mas iba cambiando de parecer…'_

-Eres una suertuda Yumi. William está tan loco por ti que seria capaz de traerte el universo entero si tú se lo pidieras.- _'me dijo Mei, mirando a William que estaba a lo lejos.'_

-¡No digas eso Mei! Recuerda que tú eres mas afortunada todavía, ya que tú tienes a Chris junto a ti y yo no tengo a mi lado a la persona a quien amo…-

'_Eran tantas las cosas que me pasaban día a día que me había olvidado de que por fin Chris le dijo a Mei lo mucho que la amaba… como me hubiera gustado tener la misma valentía que Chris cuando estuve en Francia… bueno, de todos modos… con todo eso del cariño que estaba dando William… se podría decir que mi tormento desapareció después de un año…'_

-Yumi me di cuenta que este ultimo tiempo haz estado distinta conmigo y bueno…- _'me dijo un día que salimos a pasear por Tokio.'_

-Si… también pienso lo mismo William y es por eso que… yo…- _'le dije nerviosamente.'_

-Yumi, quieres decir que… tu…-

-Si William, acepto tu proposición.-_ 'le dije finalmente.'_

-¡Yumi, me haz hecho el chico mas feliz de todo el mundo!- _'me dijo abrazándome con fuerza.'_

'_Mi corazón por fin cambio. William ahora era la persona que me hacia feliz, pero era extraño. Al principio sentí que la felicidad que estaba viviendo era falsa. Tal vez me hacia falta el sentimiento de inseguridad que tenia con Ulrich… pero con el tiempo, lo fui olvidando todo, hasta que…'_

-¿Cómo¿Pero por que?-_ 'exclamé histérica.'_

-Mi trabajo me volvió a trasladar hacia allá. Por eso volveremos.- _'me explicó mi padre.'_

-Yumi, si te preocupa eso de tener que dejar a William, no tienes que hacerlo. Llegamos a un acuerdo con sus padres y podrá viajar con nosotros.- _'me dijo mi madre tranquilizándome.'_

'_No podía creerlo… después de 2 años… ¡volvería a Francia¿Qué cara pondrían mis amigos al verme¿Aun irían a Lyoko¿Cómo estarían Odd, Ami, Jeremie, Aelita y… y… Ulrich?... no… ya no… y al momento de llegar…'_

-Bueno William, este es el internado Kadic. Aquí estuve la última vez que viví en Francia.-

'_Al momento en que miré hacia la entrada de Kadic… mi sangre se congeló por completo… y todos los recuerdos me vivieron a la mente. La pared que había creado William para que no recordara lo pasado se destruyó con solo verlo… volviendo a sentir lo mismo que sentía por Ulrich…'_

-…Ulrich…-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**_como esta? para la6ª parteviene mas interesante, lo malo es q x ahora la 7ª parte va a tener q esperar un poco... no estoy tan creativa, pero haré lo posible. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones asi incluiré lo q me pidan :P... bueno, CHAITOOOOOO!_**


	6. Un terrible reencuentro

_**HOLA A TODOS! he vuelto con la 6ª parte de mi fic q espero sea de su agrado... se q es un poco corto, pero no he estado creativa ultimamente :P... y sin mas aburrirlos les dejo mi fic:**_

_**6ª parte: "Un terrible reencuentro…"**_

-¿Yumi¡¡¡Si, es Yumi!... ¡YUMI!- exclama Ami al ver a su amiga en la entrada.

-¡hola Ami! Tanto tiempo sin verte amiga… ¡ah! Mira, él es William, mi novio.- dijo Yumi presentando a su acompañante.

-¿Cómo¿Escuché bien Yumi¡¿Dijiste novio!- preguntó atónito Odd que se incorporaba al grupo.

-Hola Yumi¿Cómo estas¿Quién es tu acompañante?- preguntó Aelita también recién llegando.

-Hola Yumi¿Por qué volviste? Bienvenida nuevamente.- dijo Jeremie junto a Aelita.

-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer quiso volver la niña arrepentida. ¿Volviste por Ulrich, Yumi¡Ja! Debo informarte que hace un año atrás he ganado la batalla y Ulrich ahora es mi novio.- dijo Sissy acercándose al grupo junto a Ulrich.

-¿QUÉ DICES!... ¡yo no he vuelto por Ulrich!... y si no me crees aquí te presento a mi novio William.- dijo furiosa Yumi _'No… esto es imposible… no puedo creer lo que está pasando… Ulrich…' _piensa.

-Seas quien seas niñita, Yumi ya olvidó a Ulrich y ahora es mi novia, así que no tienes porque tratarla así.- dijo William enfadado.

-¡oye tu¡No te metas con mi novia o te las verás conmigo!- defendió Ulrich '_Porque ahora… y porque con este chico… Yumi…' _piensa.

-Ya cálmense los dos. Ni siquiera se conocen y ya están peleando.- dijo Odd poniéndose al medio de ambos chicos.

-Odd tiene razón… hola Ulrich, hola Sissy. Como se dieron cuenta he vuelto y con compañía. Bueno, él es William y, como ya dije, él es mi novio. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta nuevo aviso, así que deben volver a acostumbrarse a verme por aquí nuevamente.- dijo Yumi dando explicaciones.

-Bienvenida Yumi y… felicidades por tu relación con William.- dijo deprimido Ulrich.

-Gracias Ulrich. También te felicito… por tu relación con Sissy.- dijo Yumi también deprimida.

Cruzando solo esas pocas palabras pudieron crear su mundo nuevamente, ese mundo en donde existían solo ellos dos… lastimadamente, eso solo era en su pequeño mundo…

_**Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida**_

_**Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina**_

_**Tarde como siempre **_

_**Nos llega la fortuna…**_

-Vamos Ulrich, no quiero quedarme todo el día aquí parada en frente de Yumi y su novio.- dijo Sissy llevándose a Ulrich casi a la rastra.

-Yumi¿no íbamos a ver otros lugares? No tenemos todo el día, tenemos que prepararnos para mañana.- dijo William llevándose a Yumi de la misma manera.

_**Tu ibas con el, yo iba con ella**_

_**Jugando a ser felices por desesperados**_

_**Por no aguardar los sueños**_

_**Por miedo a quedar solos…**_

-No puedo creerlo. Justo en el momento menos oportuno Yumi tenia que volver.- dijo Ami.

-Si, y lo peor es que no vino sola… pobre de ambos, debe ser una tortura volver a verse y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ambos tienen pareja…- dijo Odd.

-¿Cómo el destino puede ser tan cruel con ellos dos? No lo entiendo.- dijo Aelita.

-De lo único que estoy seguro es que ambos lo hicieron para olvidar… pero… al parecer con volverse a ver volvieron a recordar todo.- dijo Jeremie.

-Entonces haremos lo posible para que nuestros amigos se unan por fin… o solo que los otros dos se vayan.- propuso Odd.

_**Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste**_

_**Nos reconocimos en seguida pero tarde**_

_**Maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé…**_

_**Tarde…**_

-William¿podrías volver a casa sin mí? Quería dar un paseo a solas, necesito tranquilizarme.- dijo Yumi.

-Claro Yumi. Solo si me prometes que no irás a Kadic¿si?- dijo William sospechando de algo.

-No iré a Kadic. Fue allá donde comenzó todo esto y no quiero ponerme mas histérica y nerviosa.- explica Yumi. –Nos vemos luego.

Y en la escuela…

-Sissy, por favor¿no puedo tener un minuto de privacidad? Necesito estar solo para poder tranquilizarme, eso es todo.- exclamó Ulrich.

-Está bien. Solo lo hago para verte tranquilo. Te esperaré para la cena.- dijo Sissy marchándose por fin.

_**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte, tanto inventarte**_

_**Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco, sin encontrarte**_

_**Ahí va uno de tonto, por desesperado**_

_**Confundiendo amor con compañía**_

_**Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja**_

_**Te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón**_

_**Y no tengo nada contra ellos**_

_**La rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mí…**_

_**Tarde…**_

Extrañamente ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar: el bosque cerca de "La ermita", en donde estuvieron por última vez juntos…

'_Este lugar… me trae tantos recuerdos…' _piensa Yumi.

'_Por fin aquí… no pensé que la volvería a ver y menos en este momento. No puedo creer mi mala suerte…' _piensa. -¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta en guardia Ulrich al escuchar pasos.

-¿Ulrich¿Eres tu?- preguntó Yumi al escuchar la voz de su amado.

-¿Yumi¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en casa junto a… junto a William…- dijo Ulrich recordando su tormento.

-Fue un milagro que me dejara sola. Yo pensé que estarías… con Sissy y me encuentro con la sorpresa de verte aquí.-

_**Ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra**_

_**De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla**_

_**Que nunca apareciste**_

_**Que nunca has existido…**_

-También fue un milagro el que Sissy me dejara solo… y bueno, aprovechando la oportunidad quise venir aquí.- dijo Ulrich mirando a Yumi que seguía de pie.

-Pues… yo venia pensando y cuando me di cuenta mis pies me habían traído hasta acá. No pensé encontrarme contigo Ulrich…-

-Yumi… yo…-

_Lanzándose a sus brazos. –Te extrañé tanto Ulrich… pensé que jamás volvería. Hubieras visto lo triste que estaba allá en Japón…- dijo Yumi largándose a llorar._

_-Yo también te extrañé Yumi… mucho. Pensé que si volvías estarías enfadada conmigo… y tenia miedo de eso…- murmuro Ulrich tomando por la cintura a Yumi._

_**Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo**_

_**De acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo**_

_**De mirarte a los ojos**_

_**Y decirte bienvenida…**_

-¿Por qué?... no tengo motivos para estar enfadada ahora que he vuelto. Ya no me interesa nada si estoy cerca de todos ustedes…- murmura Yumi.

-Yumi… no sabes cuanta es la alegría que siento al volverte a ver… pero…- dice Ulrich recordando que Yumi está con William.

-Pero que… es cierto… siento lo que pasó con William en la mañana… creo que se emociona demasiado cuando se trata de mí…- dice Yumi algo melancólica.

-Yo tampoco debí seguir con la discusión… creo… que ya no somos los mismos…- dice Ulrich entristecido.

-Creo que no… hemos cambiado y mucho… creo que para empezar jamás debí irme y dejar las cosas así…- responde Yumi deprimida.

_**Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y mi viste,**_

_**Nos reconocimos en seguida**_

_**Pero tarde, quizás en otras vidas…**_

_**Quizás en otras muertes…**_

-Bueno… no tengo nada mas que decir… Yumi, lo siento pero…-

-Te entiendo Ulrich… yo también debo volver o William… comenzará a buscarme…-

_**Que ganas de rozarte, que ganas de tocarte,**_

_**De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso, **_

_**De fugarnos para siempre…**_

…_**sin daños a terceros…**_

-Adiós Ulrich… nos vemos mañana…- dice Yumi derramando unas lágrimas sin que Ulrich se diera cuenta.

-Claro… Yumi… nos vemos…- dice Ulrich en la misma situación. _"porque justo en este momento, porque no pude decirle mis sentimientos en aquella ocasión… no tendría mi corazón presionado como ahora… pero se ve que ella quiere a William…" _piensa.

"_No comprendo… porque no puedo ser sincera y decirle que lo amo aun… que solo estoy con William para poder olvidarme de el… cosa que jamás pude hacerlo… te amo Ulrich… pero veo que ha cambiado con Sissy, ya no la trata igual que antes…" _piensa Yumi alejándose cada vez mas rápido…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**_y, q tal?... bastante corto lo encontre, pero es lo unico q se me vino a la mente... ahora mas que nunca necesito sus reviews ya q no se como continuar en la 7ª parte... dejen sus opiniones, kiero saber como kieren q siga... bueno, gracias a todos lo q me apoyan y no leemos a la proxima:P_**


	7. Celos y sentimientos ocultos

_**wow! x fin! despues de pasar x una cirsis de poca creatividad estoy de vuelta! xD**_

**_espero q haya valido la pena el tiempo q esperaron... vamos a lo q vienen mejor... xD_**

_****_

_**7ª parte: "Celos y sentimientos ocultos…"**_

Y al otro día, un joven se levanto animado para despertar de manera estruendosa a su mejor amigo que había llegado a muy altas horas de la noche…

-¡DESPIERTA ULRICH¡HOY POR FIN YUMI VIENE NUEVAMENTE A LA ESCUELA¿NO TE DA GUSTO!- exclama Odd para despertar a su amigo._ **(N/A: un poco mas y se pone a saltar arriba de el… xD )**_

-¡YA DÉJAME ODD! Se que hoy es el día y no me da gusto… me dio gusto volver a verla, pero no al lado de ese tal William.- dice Ulrich bastante enfadado.

-Mmm… mejor no te hubiera despertado… bueno, iré a las duchas. Nos reunimos en la cafetería. Solo espero que te pongas de buen humor al ver a Yumi… ¡jijiji!- rió Odd cerrando rápidamente la puerta para que no le llegara el zapato que Ulrich le había lanzado.

Mientras, en casa de Yumi…

-Vamos levántate Yumi¿no eras tu la mas entusiasta ayer?- dice tiernamente William tratando de despertar a su novia.

-Por favor William déjame tranquila. No pase una buena noche y no estoy de humor para estas cosas¿si?- respondió Yumi bastante molesta.

-Yumi quiero preguntarte algo: no es por ser celoso ni nada pero… ¿estuviste con Ulrich ayer?- preguntó William.

-¿Ya empezamos William! No quiero que saques ese tema, y sé perfectamente que estás celoso. Antes no eras así¿Qué te hace pensar eso de mi?- pregunta Yumi saltando rápidamente de su cama.

-¿Por qué crees tu que me comporto así¡Piensa, no estamos en Japón, estamos en el país del amor en donde tú tienes un pasado con un chico!- exclama William.

-¡Si te vas a poner así no seguiré contigo¡Jamás hubo algo entre Ulrich y yo, solo fuimos amigos y nada más!... y si esto te pone feliz¡SI ESTUVE CON ULRICH AYER!- dice Yumi finalmente, saliendo de su habitación enfadada.

Nada podía despejar de la mente de William que Yumi seguía enamorada de Ulrich. Lo sintió desde que puso un pie en tierra francesa.

Mientras que en Kadic…

-Así que Ulrich y Yumi estuvieron juntos ayer… espero que puedan solucionar esto.- comenta Ami al escuchar las explicaciones de Odd.

-Si siguen así de orgullosos no podrán solucionar sus problemas amorosos.- dice Jeremie.

-Si pero debemos ayudarlos¿no creen?- pregunta Aelita.

-Aelita tiene razón. No me gusta ver a Sissy con la victoria entre sus manos… y tampoco me gusta que Ulrich me trate de matar cada vez que esta de mal humor.- comenta Odd largándose a reír.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Odd?... ¬¬ -pregunta Ulrich apareciendo detrás de su amigo.

-Por favor Ulrich, no te pongas así. No me gusta que te pongas de mal humor con tus amigos… ¡ah! Buenos días chicos.- saluda Yumi que apareció sola en la cafetería.

-Hola Yumi¿Cómo estás¿No vienes con William?- pregunta Odd lanzándole una mirada de agradecimiento a Yumi.

-No me digas que terminaron… bueno, no te debes deprimir Yumi.- dice Ami.

-No, no hemos terminado. Solo nos peleamos en la mañana, eso es todo.- explica Yumi.

-Ya… veo. Así que se pelearon¿eh¿Y por que si se puede saber?- pregunta Ulrich algo triste.

-Por celos… pero bueno, no vine a deprimirlos.- dice Yumi cambiando el tema.

-Tienes razón… eh… Jeremie¿puedes acompañarme a mi habitación? Mi PC ha estado fallando desde ayer y me gustaría que me ayudaras a revisarlo.- dice Aelita guiñándole el ojo a su novio.

-Oh… claro Aelita. Vamos a ver que tiene tu PC.- dice Jeremie poniéndose de pie y marchándose rápidamente con Aelita.

-Acabo de recordar… que debo estudiar para el examen de algebra… después nos vemos.- dice Odd también dejando la cafetería. _**(N.A: un poco estúpida la excusa de Odd… él nunca estudia… xD)**_

-Chicos, siento dejarlos solos pero quedé en que iba a hacer una audición hoy y quiero prepararme… adiós.- dice Ami marchándose y dejando a Ulrich y Yumi solos.

Los dos sabían perfectamente que sus amigos se habían marchado para que se quedaran a solas e hicieran las pases. Así que salieron a dar una vuelta por los jardines de Kadic…

-Eh… Yumi… sabes, yo…-

-No digas nada Ulrich. Prefiero que estemos en silencio por un momento y luego hablamos. Si quieres me puedes hacer todas la preguntas que quieras, pero ahora no… quiero relajarme un poco…- responde Yumi algo cansada por lo de la mañana.

-Está bien. También prefiero guardar silencio porque también debo relajarme… después de un momento hablaremos.- dice Ulrich mirando fijamente a Yumi.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, mientras los que pasaban por ahí los miraban…

-Ulrich… ¿Cómo fue?... ¿Cómo fue eso de que estas con Sissy?- pregunta Yumi rompiendo el hielo.

-No lo se… tal vez fue… porque me sentía solo y triste… no podría explicártelo Yumi.- responde Ulrich cabizbajo.

-Está bien… no te preocupes. Sabes, los extrañe mucho cuando estaba en Japón.- dice Yumi sonrojándose.

-Y nosotros a ti. Pensamos que jamás volveríamos a verte por aquí… incluso tenia planeado ir a verte allá a Japón…- dice Ulrich tapando su boca sonrojado, porque había hablado mas de la cuenta.

-Ulrich… ¿es cierto lo que dices?-

-Bueno… Yumi yo…-

-¡Ulrich querido, aquí estas!- exclama Sissy interrumpiendo a Ulrich.

-Hola Sissy¿Cómo estas? Le estaba haciendo compañía a Ulrich mientras tú llegabas. Bueno, ahora me voy, las clases empezaran pronto.- dice Yumi.

-Pero Yumi, hemos…-

-Es una lastima que tengas que dejarnos Yumi. De todos modos muchas gracias por acompañar a Ulrich mientras no estaba.- dice Sissy abrazándose de Ulrich a modo de celos.

-No hay de que… adiós, después nos vemos.- dice Yumi algo resignada.

-Sissy¿Por qué me haces esto? Hace mucho que no veo a Yumi y tenia ganas de hablar con ella y tú llegas y la echas como si nada.- exclama Ulrich algo enfadado.

-Tengo derecho a sentir celos¿no¡Quizás que cosas estaban haciendo mientras yo no estaba!- exclama Sissy en su defensa.

-No te pongas así, Sissy. ¿Por qué antes no me hacías problemas y ahora que Yumi volvió te pones así? No te entiendo.-

-¿Por qué crees tu? Antes sufrí mucho por culpa de Yumi y cuando se fue tuve la oportunidad de estar contigo… y ahora que vuelve, no quiero perderte por culpa de ella.-

-Si te pones así de desconfiada terminare contigo… e intentare lo que no hice hace 2 años…-

-Está bien, haré el intento de no desconfiar… pero si de verdad hay algo sospechoso no voy a dudar en tener celos.-

Por fin las cosas se ponían mas calmadas en los jardines de Kadic y los gritos de Ulrich y Sissy desaparecieron… mientras, en la habitación de Odd y Ulrich…

-¿tu crees que ellos hagan las pases y estén juntos?- pregunta Aelita.

-Por lo que creo ellos no lo harán. Esperaran la oportunidad de un rompimiento con sus actuales parejas y ahí, tal vez, se decidan a declararse… son demasiado introvertidos.- explica Jeremie.

-Pero no tenemos que perder la esperanza¿no creen?- dice Ami.

-Claro, debemos luchar para que ellos estén juntos, aunque sea como amantes.- dice Odd lanzando una risotada.

-Hola chicos, sabia que estarían aquí… para que vean que los conozco bien…- dice Yumi entrando a la habitación.

-Genial¿y ahora que pasó?- pregunta Odd.

-Nada… Sissy llegó y mejor decidí dejarlos solos… son una pareja¿no?-

-¿ven? Se los dije chicos…- susurra Jeremie.

-Pero… hablaste algo con el ¿o no?- pregunta Ami.

-Si… pero nada fuera de lo común… al parecer quiere mucho a Sissy…-

-No digas eso Yumi… Ulrich te quiere mucho y es por eso que estaba con Sissy: para poder olvidarte. Pero al parecer nada resultó.- dice Aelita.

-Pero… tengo miedo… no se si confiarme. Yo estoy segura que Ulrich no me quiere más que como una amiga… y yo…- dice Yumi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yumi no te pongas triste… nosotros nos encargaremos del asunto Sissy-William¿si?- propone Jeremie.

-No es necesario… yo quiero solucionar esto. Yo fui la que no me armé de valor hace 2 años… ahora debo sufrir las consecuencias y salir de esto sola…- dice Yumi.

-Bueno… ya es hora de irse o nos van a dejar afuera del salón…- comenta Odd.

El grupo sale de la habitación y van camino a sus respectivos salones de clase, cuando…

-¡Yumi!... te he estado buscando por todos lados… perdona por lo que pasó esta mañana, he estado muy irritado desde ayer.- dice William descansando de su larga búsqueda.

-No te preocupes William, yo también estaba un poco irritada- tomándolo del brazo. –Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase.- dice Yumi, sin percatarse de que Ulrich la estaba observando.

-Vaya… ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Ulrich llego…- dijo Aelita.

-Eso, o lo hizo a propósito…- murmura Jeremie.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí? Tenemos que entrar a clases.- dice Ulrich algo alterado.

Y después de esta pequeña escena, ellos se van a clases. Pasó el día rápidamente y por fin tocan para el almuerzo…

-No te preocupes William, yo te alcanzo después.- dice Yumi ordenando sus cosas.

-Bueno, nos juntamos en el patio¿si?- dice William saliendo del salón.

Apenas ve que William sale del salón, apresura su paso para ir al encuentro de sus amigos…

-Sissy por favor, sabes que no me gusta estar lejos de mis amigos. Déjame estar con ellos.- suplica Ulrich.

-Pero mi querido Ulrich, nunca estamos juntos. Quiero estarlo ahora.- responde Sissy.

-Pero Sissy… no es por no querer estar contigo… pero tengo una conversación pendiente con Yumi…-

-¿A si?... oh… disculpen por entrometerme en la conversación… pero no quiero ir sola a la cafetería.- dice Yumi escuchando las palabras de Ulrich.

-Está bien… pero recuerda nuestra conversación. Tienes que prometérmelo¿si?- dice Sissy llena de celos.

-Bueno Sissy, te lo prometo, pero si tu cumples tu parte del trato.- contesta Ulrich un poco mas tranquilo.

-Está bien… lo prometo. Entonces los dejo con sus amiguitos.- dice Sissy separándose de mala gana de ellos al llegar a la cafetería.

-Hola chicos¿Cómo les fue?- dice Yumi al llegar por fin donde estaban los demás.

-Muy bien… oye… ¿y no viene Ami contigo?- dice Odd viendo que su novia aun no llegaba.

-Ups… me olvidé de ella… discúlpame Odd, si quieres voy a buscarla.- dice Yumi.

-No es necesario que lo hagas. Nosotros iremos a buscarla y aprovecharemos de charlar entre hombres.- dice Jeremie.

-Si, y nosotras hablaremos aquí. ¿No es cierto, Yumi?- propone Aelita.

-Está bien. Solo espero que no se alargue mucho la conversación entre hombres.- dice Yumi largándose a reír.

Los chicos salieron en busca de Ami, mientras Aelita y Yumi se quedaron en la cafetería…

-No le haz dicho nada a Yumi¿no es cierto?- pregunta Odd a su amigo.

-No he podido… Sissy se interpuso cuando hablamos y ahora me hace escenas de celos.- dice de mala gana Ulrich.

-Simplemente tienes que armarte de valor… aunque esté mal que yo lo diga.- dice Jeremie dando su punto de vista.

-Lo se… pero siento que a Yumi no le importo, que no me ve mas que como un amigo… y yo…- responde cabizbajo Ulrich.

-Siento que esas palabras las escuché antes… jijiji… bueno, me esperan, voy a buscar a Ami.- dice Odd.

Mientras, en la cafetería…

-Yumi, deberías correr el riesgo. Sino te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida… estoy segura que todo estará bien.- dice Aelita.

-Se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer… y también… se lo que sentía Ulrich por mi… por lo que pasó hace 2 años…- dice Yumi hundiéndose en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasó¿De verdad sabes lo que siente por ti?... entonces¿Por qué jamás le dijiste lo que tu sentías por él?- pregunta confundida Aelita.

-Sabía… porque sino… no me hubiera besado ese día… pero se que sus sentimientos han cambiado… porque está más distante, ya no siente lo mismo, estoy segura…- dice Yumi deprimida.

-Deberías intentarlo. Quien sabe, tal vez te vaya bien… ¡ah¿Y como fue eso de que Ulrich te besó? Cuéntame¿si?- dice Aelita tratando de subirle el ánimo a su amiga.

Y los chicos…

-Disculpen por la demora. Tuve que terminar un examen.- dice Ami llegando por fin.

-No te preocupes Ami, nos sirvió para conversar.- comenta Jeremie mirando a Ulrich.

-Ah… ya veo. Entonces vamos, me muero de hambre.- dice Ami con mucho ánimo.

-Tienes razón. Además Ulrich tiene que terminar una conversación con cierta persona.- dice Odd mirando pícaramente a su amigo.

-¿Yo¡No! No tengo nada de que… a no, espera… si tengo una conversación pendiente…- dice resignado Ulrich, con su cara sonrojada.

-¡Vamos rápido entonces, porque yo también tengo mucha hambre!- exclama Odd poniéndose al fin en marcha.

Mientras…

-Y eso es todo…- concluye Yumi su relato.

-Que increíble… jamás pensé que eso había pasado. Realmente no puedo creerlo.- dice un poco perpleja Aelita.

-Hola¿nos extrañaron?- pregunta Odd llegando a la cafetería agitado.

-Si, no sabes cuanto Odd.- dice en broma Yumi.

-Listo Ulrich, ya estamos aquí. Ahora¿Qué es lo que tenias que hablar con Yumi?- dice Ami, recordándole lo que tenia que hacer.

-Eh… yo… Yumi… ¿podemos hablar?- pregunta nervioso Ulrich.

-Claro. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.- dice Yumi poniéndose de pie y tomando a Ulrich del brazo.

Los demás vieron como Ulrich y Yumi se alejaban afuera de la cafetería…

-¿Qué creen que pase?- pregunta Jeremie.

-No lo se. Pero Yumi me contó que sabia de los sentimientos de Ulrich… y que ahora tenia miedo a que todo haya cambiado.- dice Aelita.

-Si… Ulrich me dijo lo mismo cuando Yumi le respondió el beso hace 2 años.- dice Odd comentando lo de hace dos años, cuando Ulrich y Yumi se vieron por última vez.

Mientras, afuera de la cafetería…

-¿Desde cuando que estás con William?- pregunto Ulrich diciendo lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

-Desde mas o menos un año… ¿y tu¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Sissy?- pregunta Yumi que le incomodaba el silencio y prefería decir cualquier cosa.

-Como una año también… pero siento que no será mucho el tiempo que esté con ella…- dice Ulrich evitando la mirada de Yumi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Si eres feliz con ella deberías seguir…- dice Yumi poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

-No soy feliz con ella… me hace escenas de celos, enoja con todo y…- dice Ulrich sin terminar su frase.

-¿Y qué Ulrich¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?- pregunta Yumi algo confusa.

-Bueno… Sissy piensa que… tu… ahora que haz vuelto y… siempre me ve contigo… piensa que…- dice Ulrich algo nervioso.

-Por favor Ulrich, no empieces… a poco y Sissy piensa que tú y yo somos… amantes…- dice Yumi sonrojada.

-Pues si, incluso eso es lo que está pensando toda la escuela… y si sigue esto yo…- dice Ulrich, haciéndose cada vez más notorio su nerviosismo.

-William también me dice eso, pero yo lo le hago caso, al igual que mi hermano… por favor, deja que piensen lo que quieran, además nosotros sabemos que solo somos amigos.- dice Yumi._ "Si… sólo amigos…"_ piensa.

-Tienes razón… pero bueno, de todos modos no seguiré junto a Sissy…- dice Ulrich, algo aturdido por las palabras de Yumi. –Yumi… tengo algo que decirte…-

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué cosa Ulrich? Soy toda oídos…- dice Yumi nerviosa. _"¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme? Sólo espero que no sea nada malo…"_ piensa.

-Yumi yo… yo quiero decirte que… que tu me…-

-Yumi, aquí estas. Te estabas tardando mucho y salí a buscarte…- mirando a Ulrich. -¿Y qué haces con mi novia, Ulrich?- dice William interrumpiendo a Ulrich.

-No empieces de nuevo William. Ulrich y yo estábamos conversando y estamos en todo nuestro derecho porque somos amigos y como amigos podemos hacerlo.- dice Yumi enfadada.

-Tú misma lo haz dicho: como amigos. ¡Pero yo no voy a permitir que tú estés de amante con él!- exclama enfadado William.

-¡Oye! Cuida tus palabras Dumbar. Yo no te he hecho nada para que andes diciendo eso y Yumi tampoco.- dice Ulrich poniéndose de pie delante de Yumi.

Mientras, dentro de la cafetería…

-¡Ay, no¡Miren afuera!- exclama Aelita.

-Lo sabia… era demasiado perfecto para ser real…- dice Odd poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a interponerse en la pelea.

-¡Odd, espérame¡No quiero que te metas¡Odd!- exclama Ami sin resultados y corriendo tras su novio.

-Vamos Aelita. Debemos hacer algo.- dice Jeremie tomando de la mano a Aelita y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cafetería.

-Tengo todo el derecho de defender lo que es mío Stern¿me oíste?- dice William mas enojado que antes.

-Hey¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a mi amigo?- dice Odd metiéndose en la pelea.

-Odd detente, no te metas en esto.- dice Ami tratando de detener nuevamente a su novio.

-Ya oíste a Ami, Odd. Además no necesito tu ayuda para esto. Es un asunto entre Dumbar y yo.- dice Ulrich mirando con odio a William.

-¡YA BASTA!... no soporto que peleen y mucho menos que sea por mi culpa. William vamos, no quiero que le hagas nada a Ulrich…- dice Yumi tomando a William del brazo y llevándolo a la fuerza. _"adiós mi Ulrich… discúlpame…"_ piensa.

-Al parecer esto se estaba poniendo feo.- dice Jeremie mirando a Ulrich aun alterado.

-Como odio a ese maldito de Dumbar… pero un día de estos me las va a pagar por quitarme a Yumi…- piensa en voz alta Ulrich, sin darse cuenta que sus amigos lo observaban atentamente.

-Lastima que no tenía una grabadora a mano para así inmortalizar las bellas palabras de Ulrich.- dice Aelita en broma.

-Bueno, yo… ay, no me hagan caso¿si?- dice Ulrich sonrojándose a mas no poder y volteándose. –Ya es hora de volver a clases.-

Volvieron tranquilamente a clases (ya más relajados por lo pasado a afueras de la cafetería). A la tarde todos estaban muy agotados y se fueron directamente a sus respectivos cuartos. Y en casa de Yumi…

-William no me hables. Estoy enfadada contigo.- dice fríamente Yumi.

-Ya te dije que estoy en todo derecho para defender lo que es mío.- responde William.

-Te dejaré en claro una cosa: yo no te pertenezco. No soy la propiedad de nadie, así que no me trates como un objeto o como si te perteneciera por completo¿si?- dice Yumi encerrándose en su habitación.

-Aun así que te quede claro: soy tu novio y no voy a permitir que otro te toque o incluso te bese.- dice William del otro lado de la puerta.

"_Ya no puedo mas… ya no aguanto esto… tengo que terminar con él de una vez…"_ piensa Yumi entre sollozos.

Mientras, en la habitaron de Ulrich y Odd…

-Estas bastante pensativo Ulrich¿en que piensas? O más bien dicho¿en quien:P – dice Odd.

-Déjame Odd, me interrumpes.- contesta Ulrich. _"Debo buscar la forma de decírselo… pero antes debo terminar con Sissy y acabar con William…"_ piensa._ "…acabar con William, que bonito suena eso… y así podré esta con Yumi… eso es lo que debo hacer…"_

_**Continuará…**_

**_vaya q me costo escirbir este capitulo... bueno... ahora a esperar otros 5 meses mas para el proximo! xD... no mentira... hare lo posible x tenerlo lo mas pronto posible, si? -_**

**_gracias a todos los q me mandaron reviews!_**

**_Au Revoir, nos estamos escribiendo... (xq viendo nop xD)_**


	8. El último ataque de XANA

_**konnichiwa!!! me inspire demaciado en este capitulo, q espero q les guste -**_

_**dejare en claro q este fic terminara en el capitulo 10... ya que mi falta de creatividad es demaciada T-T**_

_**pero espero q les guste como va hasta ahora...**_

* * *

_Capitulo 8:_** "El último ataque de X.A.N.A"**

Otro día más en Kadic. El sol resplandecía en toda Francia y los chicos que ya estaban en pie se reunían para ir a desayunar...

-Buenos días chicos¿Cómo han amanecido?- pregunta Aelita del brazo de Jeremie.

-Pues yo estoy perfectamente... pero Ulrich no puede opinar lo mismo, jijiji.- ríe Odd molestando al joven de cabello castaño.

-¿Por qué Ulrich¿De nuevo es por Sissy?- pregunta Jeremie.

-Bueno... si. Aun no entiende que no me gusta estar con ella.- contesta Ulrich bajando la mirada.

-Pero de la forma en que se lo dices ella nunca te va a dejar en paz. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es terminar con ella de una buena vez.- comenta Ami.

El grupo de jóvenes aun esperaba ansioso a que por fin sus amigos, Ulrich y Yumi, estuvieran unidos tal y como siempre debió ser. Pero, aun después de 2 años, nada había pasado...

-¡Konnichiwa amigos! Veo que se divierten en su conversación. ¿De que hablan?- pregunta Yumi llegando al internado.

-De nada en especial, no te preocupes... eh... pareces feliz hoy¿Pasó algo?- pregunta Ulrich que repentinamente cambia el tema.

-Si... debo decirles algo... ¡¡¡SOY LIBRE!!! D - exclama Yumi.

-No me digas que... ¡¿Por fin terminaste con William?!- preguntan emocionados Odd y Ami.

-¡¡¡Si!!! Hoy en la mañana hablé con él y le dije que ya no aguantaba más sus celos y que terminábamos.- cuenta lo sucedido la joven japonesa.

-Me alegro por ti Yumi.- sonríe Aelita.

-Ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, nos alegra saber eso.- comenta Jeremie mirando a Yumi y luego a Ulrich.

-Eh... yo... felicidades... o debería decir... ¿lo siento?... bueno, si eres feliz al terminar con él entonces te felicito.- murmura Ulrich nerviosamente. _"Esta es mi oportunidad... no debo desaprovechar el que Yumi este nuevamente sola..."_ piensa.

-Vaya, miren la hora. Ya es hora de entrar a clases, nos vemos al receso.- dice Yumi marchándose a su salón.

-¡Yumi espérame¡No te olvides que voy en tu mismo salón!- exclama Ami corriendo detrás de su amiga. – ¡Adiós chicos! Luego nos vemos.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos y... por cierto... Ulrich¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Yumi?- pregunta Jeremie.

-Pues... no estaba preparado para esto... creo que tendré que crear un pequeño discurso para Sissy...- contesta Ulrich.

-¿Un discurso¿Y para qué?- pregunta Aelita mirando al joven perpleja.

-¡Pues para que mas será! Vas a terminar con ella¿o me equivoco?- pregunta Odd con un tono divertido.

-Si... lo antes posible para no desaprovechar la gran oportunidad que tengo.- dice Ulrich empuñando fuertemente sus manos.

Hoy era el día que debía armarse de valor y hacer todo como debería haber sido hace 2 años. Ulrich ya lo había decidido así... pronto llegaría el momento en que seria libre y le confesaría su amor a Yumi... pero no contaba... con una cosa...

-¡Por fin la campana! Ya me estaba aburriendo la clase de ingles.- comenta Odd estirando sus brazos y poniéndose de pie.

-Eh... Sissy... necesito hablar contigo un momento.- murmura Ulrich.

-¿Hablar¡Pues claro, mí querido Ulrich¡Soy toda oídos!- contesta alegre Sissy.

-Pero... te pediría que no sea aquí... ¿qué tal si vamos a los jardines?- propone Ulrich pensando en una estrategia para que todo saliera bien.

-No pensé que justo ahora Ulrich fuera a terminar con ella... ¿creen que lo logre?- pregunta intrigada Aelita, mirando a la "pareja" salir del salón.

-Quien sabe. Tal vez si lo haga, todo sea por no desaprovechar la oportunidad que tiene.- comenta Jeremie ordenando sus cosas.

-Esperemos que él lo haga y que todo salga bien. Solo debemos mandarle nuestras buenas vibras.- dice Odd animado.

Mientras, entre los jardines de Kadic...

-¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme Ulrich? Me muero de la curiosidad por saber.- exclama Sissy entusiastamente.

-Pues... yo... Sissy, lo que iba a decirte es que... yo... ¿eh¡¡¡Sissy cuidado!!!- exclama Ulrich lanzándose para defender a la chica.

-extrañamente unas ramas atacaron a los jóvenes ahí presentes, dejando atrapado a Ulrich...

-¡¡¡Ulrich¡Espera, enseguida te sacare!- exclama Sissy que se levanta del suelo y se acerca para salvar a su "novio".

-¡¡¡no¡Sissy no hagas nada¡Solo ve en busca de mis amigos por favor!- grita Ulrich, atado a un árbol por las ramas.

Sissy se dirigió rápida y cuidadosamente a buscar a los chicos, que en estos momentos estaban...

-No hay tiempo que perder. Hace mucho que no atacaba X.A.N.A así que es nuestra oportunidad para ganarle al fin.- dice Jeremie explicando el plan.

-Muy bien, entonces lo haremos así: Aelita, Ami y yo iremos a Lyoko, mientras Yumi busca a Ulrich.- comenta Odd mirando a todos.

-¡¡¡si!!! Siento que hoy es nuestro día de suerte, así que hoy por fin desactivaremos a X.A.N.A y todo gracias al programa creado por Jeremie. ¡¡¡Vamos a la carga!!!- exclama alegre Ami.

-Bien chicos, les deseo suerte en Lyoko.- dice Yumi, saliendo de la habitación de Jeremie para buscar a Ulrich.

-Espero que todo salga bien... bueno, vamos a desactivar esa torre chicos.- dice Aelita poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación seguida de los demás.

Los 4 jóvenes estaban listos en la fabrica, 3 de ellos ya en Lyoko de dispusieron a luchar. Todo iba a su favor, todo estaba tal y como lo habían planeado. Si triunfaban le podrían decir adiós a X.A.N.A para siempre... mientras ellos se habían ido a la fábrica...

-¡¡¡Yumi!!!... al fin... te encuentro...- murmura cansada Sissy.

-¿Qué sucede Sissy? Pensé que estabas con Ulrich.- pregunta angustiada Yumi.

-Él... esta atrapado por unas plantas... ¡¡¡me pidió que fuera a buscarlo a ustedes¡¡¡POR FAVOR HAZ ALGO!!!- grita desesperada Sissy.

-Ya voy... te prometo que lo traeré sano y salvo...- dice Yumi y corre para encontrar al chico del cual siempre ha estado enamorada. _"Ulrich... resiste..."_ piensa.

-¡¡¡cuidado Sissy!!!- exclama William interponiéndose entre un ataque que iba directo a la chica haciendo que ambos quedaran atrapados.

-William... pero... ¿por qué te interpusiste?- pregunta Sissy, sonrojada por tener a William tan cerca de ella.

-Mmm... No lo se...- murmura William también sonrojado.

-¡¿Ulrich¡¿Estas aquí?!- grita Yumi. _"por favor contéstame..."_ piensa.

-Yu... mi...- murmura Ulrich, el cual apenas podía moverse y respirar a causa de las ramas.

-¡¡¡ULRICH¡¡¡TE SACARE DE AHÍ EN UN SEGUNDO!!!- exclama espantada la chica al ver a su amor en aquel estado.

¡No te acerques Yumi!... si vienes... las plantas te tomaran... a ti también...-

-Pero... ¡¡Mira como estas!! Si sigues así vas a...- exclama al borde de las lagrimas la japonesa.

-No... Llores... todo va... a estar bien... créeme...- murmura Ulrich cada vez mas bajo.

-¡¡¡Ulrich¡¡¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!!!- grita Yumi acercándose para tratar de liberar a Ulrich, logrando que las ramas la atraparan al igual que al chico.

-Yumi... si no... Salimos de esta... quiero... decirte que...-

-Claro que saldremos... los chicos ya desactivara la torre pronto...- murmura Yumi, siendo apretada por las ramas.

-De todos... modos... esto debí... decírtelo... hace mucho... Yumi... yo te...-

Code Aelita... Code: Lyoko... torre desactivada...

-Perfecto, el programa esta en funcionamiento, podremos volver al pasado y X.A.N.A estará destruida.- comenta Jeremie, presionando la tecla enter. -¡¡¡REGRESAR AL PASADO AHORA!!!

Todo volvió a estar como antes. Nadie recordaba nada, a excepción de los 6 chicos aventureros de Lyoko...

-¡Perfecto¡Al fin desactivada!- exclama alegremente Aelita.

-Lo malo es que ya no habrán mas aventuras T-T.- dice desanimado Odd.

-No importa Odd, ahora puedes dedicarte a los estudios.- dice bromeando Jeremie.

-¿qué pasa Yumi? Te ves distraída.- pregunta Ami.

-¿eh¡No! No me pasa nada... es solo que...- murmura extraña Yumi.

-Sissy, quiero terminar contigo... ya, te lo dije.- dice Ulrich, sentado a las afueras de la cafetería.

-Está bien Ulrich... no te preocupes ya que te he visto muy pegado a Yumi últimamente y... para serte sincera yo también iba a terminar contigo... bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.- dice Sissy, poniéndose de pie y marchándose.

Ahora Ulrich era libre... pero le venia una interrogante¿por qué Sissy dijo eso¿Acaso solo fingía?... no... Sissy decía la verdad, pero... de inmediato pasó por su mente aquel momento... en que su corazón por fin fue sincero... no dejaba de pensar en esas palabras... ni en aquella chica...

-... Yumi... yo te... yo te... amo...-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**_espero q les haya gustado este capitulo, pues a mi me encanto cuando lo lei -_**

**_ahora... reviews, si??? diganme lo q piensan..._**

**_Au Revoir... nos leemos pronto..._**


	9. Cambio de suerte

**_konnichiwa!!!_**

**_al fin he terminado la historia, asi ke les dejo los 2 últimos capitulos de mi fic..._**

**_me ha costado tanto hacerlos, espero que les guste..._**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9****: "Cambio de suerte…"**

_**Ulrich's **__**POV:**_

_Realmente… ahora que lo pienso bien… ya no saco nada con todo esto… de nada sirvió el haberme declarado ante ella… si la suerte nuevamente ha cambiado…_

-¡Konnichiwa, Ulrich-kun¿Qué tal estuvo la charla?- _me preguntó Ami mientras me miraba y se acercaba a mi._

-Es raro, pero la conversación salió estupenda.-_ contesté._

-¿A qué te refieres con estupenda?- _como siempre pregunta de más Odd, el cual me miró con extrañeza._

-Pues…no hubo berrinches, no hubo peleas ni oposiciones… sino que dijo: "no te preocupes, yo también tenia planeado terminar contigo".-

_Los chicos se entretenían y sorprendían con mi relato de los hechos, mientras que por mi mente había sólo una duda…_

-Hey… ¿y dónde está Yumi?- _pregunté finalmente._

-Dijo que necesitaba pensar. No sabemos en donde está.- _me contestó la pequeña Aelita, la cual por fin ya era libre de XANA._

-Ulrich¿le dijiste algo? No nos quiso decir el porqué estaba así y suponemos que es por ti.- _comenta Jeremie, siempre preciso en sus palabras._

-Quien sabe… no les diré nada. Iré a buscar a Yumi.- _dije, y salí del círculo._

_Yo sabía en donde estaba. Con sólo mencionar la frase "necesitaba pensar" lo supe de inmediato. Me dirigí a aquel lugar para ver si estaba en lo cierto y así fue… La Ermita…_

-Hola Yumi… sabía que te encontraría aquí.- _fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle._

-Entonces… se ve que me conoces muy bien.- _me respondió. Extrañamente evadía mi mirada, pero yo me senté a su lado._

-¿Sabes? Estar así contigo… me recuerda aquel día… hace ya casi 3 años…- _murmuré nervioso._

-Yo también lo recuerdo. Creo que es por eso que considero este lugar como especial… Ulrich yo…-

-Jamás pensé que después de casi 3 años… e incluso más… por fin me atreviera a decirte lo que siento por ti… pensé que nunca lo haría…- _dije riendo._

-Bueno yo… justamente es por eso que vine a pensar aquí…- _me respondió mirando a cualquier lado para evitar mi mirada._

-¿A si? No lo sabía… si quieres te dejo sola para que pienses mejor…- _dije poniéndome de pie y dispuesto a marcharme._

-¡Ulrich!- _exclamó tomando mi brazo._

_Ese instante… como hubiera querido que ese momento no acabase jamás, pero no fue así…_

_En ese momento, cuando volteé para verla, Yumi me besó… un beso cálido que me hizo perder la razón y la noción del tiempo…_

-Yo también… siento lo mismo…- _murmuró, rozando suavemente sus labios con los míos._

_¡Que dicha¡Yumi siente lo mismo por mí! Pero… ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel el destino?! Después de aquel momento, en que nuestro universo se __detuvo y sólo estábamos Yumi y yo, caminamos a Kadic para dar la fabulosa noticia…_

-No… esto es… ¡¡¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!!!- _exclamó Ami saltando de un lado para otro al darles la noticia._

-¡¡¡Por fin Ulrich¡Al fin lo haz hecho¡Tu sueño se ha cumplido galán!- _dijo mi amigo Odd abrazándome fuertemente._

-Felicitaciones chicos, no saben lo felices que nos sentimos por esta grandiosa noticia.- _nos dijo Jeremie viéndonos alegremente._

-Quien diría que después de tantos años por fin son novios. ¡No saben lo emocionada que estoy!- _dijo Aelita, abrazándonos a Yumi y a mi._

_Los chicos eran felices, y nosotros también. Por fin nuestro sueño tan oculto hecho realidad… por fin somos novios, por fin sé que ella me ama y ella sabe que la amo…_

-Muchas felicidades Yumi, Ulrich.- _nos dijo Sissy, viéndonos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-_ Debo irme, tengo una cita :3

-¿Una cita¿Y con quién?- _nos preguntamos todos._

-Perdón por hacerte esperar.-

-No te preocupes Sissy. ¿Nos vamos?-

_Que gran sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que la cita de Sissy era William… eso significaba que todo estaba bien :) __. Celebramos un momento con los chicos en la Jeremie y luego fuimos a dar una vuelta mi novia y yo… bajo la luna llena… pasamos una noche romántica por el parque… y llegó el momento d despedirse…_

-Ay vamos Ulrich, ni que fuera una despedida para siempre.- _me decía entre mis brazos._

-Está bien… nos vemos mañana Yumi.- _dije besando sus labios._

-Hasta mañana, que pases buena noche.- _me respondió entrando a su casa._

_Quien diría que esa sonrisa se rompería en menos de un segundo, que este bello momento, que creíamos que duraría por siempre, se acabara a instantes de iniciar…_

_**Fin Ulrich's POV…**_

-Pero… ¡¿Pero cómo ocurrió todo esto?!- exclamó Yumi en su hogar al regresar de la cita

-Pues… discúlpame, pero el trabajo ha estado demasiado inestable y…-

-Yo entiendo la situación… lo malo es que tendré que decirle a Sissy y no sé como reaccionará.- responde cabizbajo William.

-Pero… ¡YO NO ACEPTO! Y mucho menos ahora que…- lloraba Yumi.

-Lo siento Yumi, sabemos que eres feliz con Ulrich pero… no hay otra opción…-

-¡NO QUIERO¡NO LO VOY A HACER¡JAMÁS!-

_**Ulrich's POV:**_

_Al otro día me la encontré__… estaba llorando… corrió hacia mi y se refugió entre mis brazos. William venía a su lado, nos saludó y saludó a Sissy con un beso en la mejilla. En ese instante mi vida se destruyó… de la misma forma que hace ya 3 años… cuando…_

-No puede ser… dime que no es cierto… Yumi…-_dije atónito a la noticia mirando a mi amada… la cual asentía con la cabeza._

-Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes William?- _preguntó Sissy entristecida._

-Lo siento. Nos informaron ayer en la noche, es por eso que no pudimos decirlo antes.- _respondió William también triste._

-Cuándo… cuándo tendrán que…- _murmuré al borde de las lágrimas, sin soltar a Yumi._

-Lo antes posible supongo… creo que han dicho en 1 o 2 días más…-

-¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas? Yumi… ¿no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo?- _preguntó Ami angustiada por nosotros._

-No… ya nada se puede hacer... y lo peor es que… es probable que… no vuelva a Francia…- _sollozaba Yumi entre mis brazos._

_¡Como deseo que el tiempo se detenga aquí para no tener que separarme de ella jamás! Por fin cuando había encontrado la felicidad junto a Yumi, justo cuando íbamos a comenzar una vida juntos__… ¡tenía que pasar esto¡Maldito destino, malditas fronteras que nos separan! Como quisiera… que toda esta pesadilla acabase y que al despertar estés a mi lado por siempre… Yumi… mi Yumi…_

Continuará…


	10. La soledad

**_y aki esta el ultimo capitulo..._ **

* * *

**Capítulo final: "****La Soledad…"**

-¡Ulrich!- exclama sollozando Yumi, aferrándose a los brazos de su novio.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué llorar?- pregunta perplejo Ulrich.

-Hola a todos. (Mirando a Ulrich) Yo te explicaré el porque Yumi está así.- dice William saludando.- bueno… lo que sucede es que surgieron problemas en el trabajo del padre de Yumi y… nos tendremos que ir nuevamente a Japón.-

-No puede ser… dime que no es cierto… Yumi- dice atónito Ulrich mirando a la chica entre sus brazos, la cual asentía para afirmar que era cierto.

-Pero… ¿por qué no nos dijeron antes William?- pregunta Sissy entristecida.

-Lo siento. Nos informaron ayer en la noche, es por eso que no pudimos decirlo antes.- responde el susodicho.

-Cuándo… cuándo tendrán que…- murmura Ulrich al borde de las lágrimas, sin soltar a la japonesa.

-Lo antes posible supongo… creo que han dicho en 1 o 2 días más…-

-¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas? Yumi… ¿no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo?- pregunta Ami angustiada.

-No… ya nada se puede hacer... y lo peor es que… es probable que… no vuelva a Francia…- solloza Yumi entre los brazos de Ulrich.

-Creo que lo mejor es que Yumi no entre a clases hasta que se recupere. Está demasiado mal como para tener que soportar, además de esta situación, las clases y a sus compañeros.-dice Jeremie, mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal si pedimos permiso? No lo sé, inventemos algo para poder estar con ella.- propone Odd tratando de animarlos.

-No es mala idea. Pidamos permiso para pasar más tiempo con nuestros amigos.- apoya Aelita.

-Muy bien, vamos donde mi padre. Le contaremos lo ocurrido y le pedimos permiso.- dice Sissy poniéndose en marcha.

Los jóvenes le comentaron todo al director y éste aceptó el permiso. Luego, en la habitación de Jeremie…

-No quiero marcharme… y menos ahora que por fin estoy con Ulrich…- murmura Yumi.

-Por más que nos opusimos a la noticia, no logramos convencerlos de hallar una manera de quedarse.- continua William.

-Pero debe haber alguna forma. No se pueden ir así como así y menos ahora.- dice Aelita.

-No hay forma. Papá se rehúsa a dejar su trabajo y buscar otro, dice que le cuesta demasiado…- explica la japonesa.

-Entonces será difícil que te quedes… que triste… tanto para nosotros como para ustedes.- dice Ami mirando a la pareja.

-Justo en el momento en que por fin todo se veía bien para ustedes, todo se vino debajo de un momento a otro.- comenta Odd.

-Claro, y eso va tanto para Yumi y Ulrich, como para Sissy y William.- agrega Jeremie.

-Yo no me rendiré… debe haber una forma de que te quedes… la buscaré hasta encontrarla, no me resigno a dejarte ir, tal vez, para siempre…- dice Ulrich tomando la mano de su novia.

-Buscaremos la forma de que Yumi y William no se vayan. No importa como, pero debemos hacer algo.- dice Ami.

-Pienso lo mismo. Ya me adapté a Francia y tener que volver a Japón y dejar a tanta gente aquí me pone triste. Debe haber una manera de quedarse.- murmura William.

-No hay forma… no hay forma que podamos quedarnos. ¡Queramos o no queramos no podremos seguir aquí!- exclama Yumi, saliendo repentinamente.

-¡Yumi¡Yumi espera!- dice Ulrich tratando de impedir que se fuera, sin obtener resultados.

-De todos nosotros, es ella la más afectada y es normal: tendrá que dejar a la persona a quien ama.- dice entristecida Aelita.

-No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Disculpen chicos, me iré un momento.- dice Ulrich saliendo de la habitación.

-Vaya… ¿y nosotros qué?- pregunta Odd.

-Sólo nos queda esperar…- opina Ami.

La angustia abundaba en Kadic. No pensaban en lo pronto que pasaban las horas y el momento en que los Ishiyama debían volver a su país de origen estaba cada vez mas cerca. Esto los tenía pendiendo de un hilo.

Ulrich comenzó a deambular por las calles de Francia pensando en la forma de mantener a su amada a su lado. Tanto era su deseo de que no se marchara, que no se percató de que estaba frente a la casa de Yumi…

_"¿Y si hablo con ellos?... no tengo nada que perder…"_ piensa el chico, dirigiéndose a la vivienda y tocando la puerta.

-Hola Ulrich, Yumi no está. ¿Vienes a verla? Es hora de escuela¿Por qué no estás en Kadic?- pregunta Hiroki abriendo la puerta.

-Hola¿están tus padres? Necesito hablar con ellos.-

-¡Papá, Ulrich quiere hablar contigo!-

-¿Pero qué sucede Ulrich¿Qué te trae por acá?- dice el padre de la japonesa.

-Buenos días señor Ishiyama. Si no lo molesto quisiera hablar con usted.- propone amablemente el chico.

-Muy bien, toma asiento. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-¡Oh! Hola Ulrich, que bueno que viniste. ¿Cómo haz estado?- saluda la madre de Yumi.

-Hola señora Ishiyama, yo estoy muy bien, gracias. Bueno… he venido para hablar sobre el viaje a Japón.-

-Mmm… lo del viaje. Y supongo que no sólo de eso, sino de Yumi¿o me equivoco?-

-Yumi no quiere irse… y quería ver la posibilidad de que… ella pudiera…-

-Yumi vendrá con nosotros, quiera o no. Ella aún no puede decidir por si misma y además¡¿Qué hará ella sola aquí?!-

-Takeo por favor no te alteres.- dice la señora Ishiyama a su esposo.

-No estoy alterándome, es sólo que… (Suspira) el tema ya me tiene con los pelos de punta. Ulrich debes entenderme, Yumi siempre ha estado con nosotros y sería difícil dejarla sola y lejos de nosotros.-

-Pero no estará sola… nos tendrá a nosotros sus amigos que la apoyaremos. Por favor señor Ishiyama, deje que Yumi se quede aquí en Francia.-

-¿Y dónde se quedaría?-

-¡En Kadic¡Hay mucho espacio en el internado, puede quedarse ahí!-

-No podemos… Yumi vendrá con nosotros. Como ya dije, ella no ha estado lejos de nosotros y quien sabe que cosas pueden pasar. Sé que ella y tú quieren que esté aquí… pero no puedo hacer nada Ulrich… lo siento.-

-Está bien… al menos hice el intento de convencerlo. Pero… si llega a cambiar de opinión… en Kadic será aceptada con gusto. Buenos, me retiro.- dice cabizbajo Ulrich, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Discúlpame Ulrich, pero es el miedo a no tener a mi hija con nosotros el que no me permite que ella se quede aquí… pero no pierdas las esperanzas, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.- dice el señor Ishiyama brindándole una mano a Ulrich.

Ulrich salió del hogar aún más preocupado¿Qué hacer? Debía pensar en algo, pero no sabía en qué.

Mientras pensaba, buscaba a Yumi para estar junto a ella, por si el problema no pudiera solucionarse…

-¡Yumi¡Al fin te encuentro!- dice Ulrich hallando a su novia sentada bajo un árbol del parque por el que el día anterior pasearon.

-Ulrich… no pensé que vendrías…- murmura la japonesa, levantando levemente la mirada.

-Es normal que venga por ti. Eres mi novia y por lo tanto debemos estar juntos y apoyarnos¿no crees?-

-No en este caso… Ulrich, debes alejarte de mí, en 2 días más no estaré contigo y si permanecemos todo ese tiempo juntos, la despedida será más dolorosa y… el tiempo separados también…-

Al contrario. Debemos pasarlo bien estos días, junto a nuestros amigos y así aprovechar que aún estamos juntos. Vamos Yumi, no pierdas la fe.-

-Sólo un milagro podría hacer cambiar de opinión a mi padre… sólo un milagro…-

Así pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde Ulrich y Yumi, paseando juntos por la ciudad, riendo junto a los amigos y dejando de lado el tema del viaje. Al terminar el día…

-Vaya… pensé que nunca iba a salir… me pregunto como estarán ellos…-

-¡Papá!- exclama Aelita en su habitación luego de un sueño.

-Mmm… ¿Qué sucede Aelita?- pregunta entre dormida Ami en la cama de al lado.

-Tuve un sueño… papá… digo, Franz Hopper salía de los scanners que nos dirigían a Lyoko… es extraño…- murmura la peli-rosada.

-Así que Franz Hopper… bastante extraño, pero posible. ¿No decían que ese hombre estaba encerrado en Lyoko?-

-Así es, tal vez… el sueño signifique algo… no importa, no me hagas caso, vuelve a dormir Ami.-

-Está bien, buenas noches.-

Pasó la noche y los chicos estaban reunidos como siempre…

-Oigan, aquí les va un chiste. Había una vez…- dice Odd entre carcajadas después de tantas palabrerías dichas por él.

-Aelita…-

-¿Eh? (volteando para ver quien era) P-pero… si es…-

-Aelita, mi pequeña niña. ¡Al fin reunidos nuevamente!- exclama aquel hombre, abrazando a la susodicha.

-P-papá…- murmura atónita Aelita.

-¡Franz Hopper! Pero… ¡¿Cómo?!- exclama sorprendido Jeremie, tal y como estaban también los demás.

-Hola chicos, gusto en verlos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por borrar a XANA, no saben cuanto se los agradezco.- dice Franz mirando a cada uno de los chicos presentes.

-P-papá… pero… ¿Cómo lograste salir? Pensamos que todo estaba borrado incluyéndote.- pregunta Aelita.

-Es una larga historia.- sonríe el hombre.

-Yumi, al fin te encuentro. Olvidaste tus materiales de artes plásticas en casa.- dice el señor Ishiyama apareciendo junto a los jóvenes.

-Pero si eres… ¡Takeo¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, soy yo Franz!- dice entusiasta al ver al recién llegado.

-¿Franz¡Es cierto¡Tanto tiempo¿Cómo haz estado?- saluda en el mismo estado Takeo.

-¿se conocen papá?- pregunta Yumi.

-¡claro! Fuimos compañeros de universidad.- contesta.

-Pero que pequeño es el mundo¿no? De todos los Ishiyama que existen, Yumi debía ser hija tuya.- dice Hopper riendo.

-¡si, jajaja!... bueno, debo irme. Me espera un día arduo de trabajo.- dice el padre de Yumi.

-Te acompaño. Sólo vine a saludar a mi hija Aelita, luego debo ir a terminar de ordenar el desorden que tengo en casa. Nos vemos.- se despide Franz de los chicos, mientras seguía a su amigo.

-No sabía que mi padre conociera a Franz Hopper, que divertido.- dice Yumi sonriendo.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes Yumi, me hace olvidar todo.- dice Ulrich abrazando a si novia.

-Pero aún así… mañana… (Suspira) No debo desanimarme.-

-¡Bien dicho Yumi!- exclama Odd.

-No hay porque ponerse tristes, debemos disfrutar nuestro último día y soñar que vendrá un tiempo mejor.- dice Ami animada.

Mientras…

-Así que se van mañana… pero te noto un poco desanimado.- dice Franz.

-Pues… estoy en un dilema. Mi hija no quiere irse y no sé que hacer… si obligarla y que sea infeliz o dejarla aquí…-

-Piénsalo, es lo mejor. Reflexiona o… imagina el futuro de Yumi, así podrías ver las posibilidades y elegir correctamente.-

-Gracias por tu consejo Franz… siempre certero.- sonríe Takeo.

Los chicos en Kadic pasaban su día, sin que las clases les opacaran los últimos momentos con sus amigos.

Fue así como la hora voló, y sin darse cuenta la jornada escolar acabó…

-Gracias por acompañarnos a casa chicos.- agradece la gótica.

-Es cierto. Tienen deberes y si Jim los encuentra fuera de la escuela los castigará.- agrega William.

-Eso no importa con tal de estar contigo William.- sonríe Sissy.

-Sissy tiene razón. Pasaremos hasta el último segundo con ustedes amigos.- dice Aelita.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos.- dice Jeremie mirando la casa de Yumi.

-Entonces¿a qué hora es el vuelo?- pregunta Ami, tomando las manos de su amiga.

-A lasa 10. Espero verlos ahí.- dice Yumi.

-Ahí estaremos Yumi, cuenta con nosotros.- dice Odd levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano.

-Yumi… no quisiera que te fueras pero… no pierdo la fe. Ahí estaré hasta el último instante junto a ti.- dice Ulrich mirando tiernamente a la gótica.

-Ulrich… no te preocupes, todo estará bien.- dice Yumi, acariciando el rostro del chico.

-Bueno Yumi, debemos entrar. Aún hay cosas que ordenar.- dice William dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Es cierto. Nos vemos mañana chicos, los espero¿nee?- se despide Yumi siguiendo al joven moreno.

-Bienvenidos a casa.- dice la señora Ishiyama al ver a los chicos entrar.

-¿Pero qué era ese escándalo de afuera?- pregunta el señor Ishiyama.

-Eran nuestros amigos, nos vinieron a dejar porque dicen que quieren aprovechar cada segundo con nosotros.- sonríe William.

-Mmm… bueno¿ya han empacado todas sus cosas?- recuerden que mañana…-

-Si papá, mañana a las 10 nos vamos. Nos faltan algunas cosas que guardar, lo haremos ahora.- dice Yumi entrando a su cuarto.

Preparando todo para el viaje… La noche pasó y con ella llega la mañana. Una mañana soleada y bonita…

-Muy bien, todo listo. Ya podemos irnos.- dice Yumi sin que la tristeza inundara su corazón.

-Entonces vamos.- dice definitivamente su padre.

Abandonando lo que era su hogar en Francia, la familia Ishiyama se dirigía al aeropuerto para partir. Mientras, en Kadic…

-¡Vamos Odd, apresúrate!- exclama Ulrich un poco exaltado.

-Ya espera, no encuentro mi otro zapato.- responde Odd.

-Eres demasiado desordenado Odd-kun.- sonríe Ami ayudándole a buscar.

-¿No han buscado en el cajón de Kivi?- pregunta Jeremie.

-Cinco veces y no hay nada.- responde Ulrich.

-¡Miren¡Ahí está!- dice Aelita apuntando al pequeño Kivi que llevaba el zapato en su hocico.

-¡Perfecto! Ya podemos irnos.- dice Odd, quitándole el zapato a su mascota y poniéndoselo rápidamente.

-No te angusties Yumi, ellos llegarán pronto.- dice William acercándose a la pelinegra.

-Tienes razón… esta vez no está XANA para que les impida venir.- dice Yumi sonriendo.

-Ya está todo listo. Los equipajes donde deben estar, los pasajes revisados, etc, etc… Yumi… necesito hablar contigo…- dice Takeo Ishiyama.

-¡Maldición¡¿Por qué justo ahora tiene que haber tráfico en la calle?!- exclama desesperado Ulrich.

-Iré a ver que sucede.- dice Ami bajando del auto en el que viajaban.

-Jim, en vez de ir tú…- refunfuñó Sissy.

-Cálmate Ulrich, aún no es la hora del vuelo de Yumi, podemos llegar.- dice Odd tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Hay un accidente un poco más adelante. Pregunté y me dijeron que en unos minutos más lo tendrán todo solucionado.- dice Ami al volver.

-Ahora sólo tendremos que esperar. Aún falta mucho para llegar al aeropuerto.- dice Jeremie.

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo.- dice Aelita un poco preocupada.

Los minutos pasaron y ya eran las 9:45 cuando el tráfico se disipó. Aún quedaban 5 minutos de viaje hacia el aeropuerto, así que ahora estaban contra el reloj.

Al llegar…

-¡¿en dónde estarán?!- pregunta Ulrich al borde del colapso.

-¡Cálmate hombre! Jim ya fue a preguntar.- dice Ami.

-¿Y Jim¿Qué han dicho?- pregunta Jeremie.

-Han dicho que… el vuelo de las 10 hacia Japón… partió hace unos minutos… se adelantó la hora de partida…- murmura cabizbajo Jim.

No… puede ser…- dice Ulrich cayendo al suelo de la impresión.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- pregunta atónita Sissy.

-Al parecer no tenían ni un problema en partir y todos los pasajeros llegaron antes de lo esperado.- dice Jim.

-No pudimos estar… con Yumi…- dice triste Aelita.

-Por qué… por qué vuelve a pasar lo mismo… Yumi…- murmura Ulrich, pegando un puñetazo en el suelo de la impotencia que sentía.

-¡ULRICH!-

-¿Mmm? Me pareció escuchar tu nombre Ulrich.- dice Odd mirando a todos lados.

-¡ULRICH!-

-¡Es cierto!- exclama Ami haciendo lo mismo que su novio.

-Es…- murmura el susodicho, levantando lentamente la mirada para ver si sus oídos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-¡ULRICH¡AQUÍ ESTOY¡NO ME HE MARCHADO!- grita la dueña de la voz, abrazando fuertemente a Ulrich.

-¡YUMI!- exclama el chico, respondiendo el abrazo.- pero… ¡¿Cómo?!-

-Nos han dado una sorpresa a nosotros también.- responde William.

-¡William!- exclama alegre Sissy, lanzándose a los brazos del moreno.

-Al llegar acá, mi padre nos dio la noticia de que nos quedaríamos aquí. Nos inscribió ayer en Kadic secretamente y envió nuestros equipajes para allá.- explica Yumi, sin separarse de Ulrich.

-Me alegra que se queden Yumi.- dice Franz Hopper, uniéndose al grupo.

-Gracias señor Hopper. Sin su ayuda, el padre de Yumi no hubiera accedido.- agradece William.

-¡Muy bien, esto hay que celebrarlo!- exclama alegre Odd.

Todos ríen, felices después de tanto tormento.

Ulrich y Yumi no perdieron la esperanza de estar juntos y este es el fruto de su lucha…

El luchar y perseverar los alejó de lo que se llama…

LA SOLEDAD…

_**FIN…**_

* * *

**_muchas gracias a todos los ke me apoyaron y tambien por la graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan paciencia ke tuvieron que tenerme :)_**

**_espero ke mi fic les haya sido de su agrado_**

**_nos leemos en otra oportunidad, nee?_**

**_Au Revoir..._**


End file.
